


Better to Copulate Than Never

by Arionrhod, McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionrhod/pseuds/Arionrhod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus makes a change, and Remus wants to know why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

Severus Snape entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

Remus identified the newcomer immediately by the authoritative way in which the doors were opened - the doors always seemed to cringe before the Potions Master - as well as from the flash of stark, imposing black which he caught out of the corner of his eye. He didn't turn his head, however, being in conversation with Professor Sprout, who was assuring him that the fresh aconite needed for the Wolfsbane potion was planted and ready for the month. Not that he really needed to look up, after all; he could well imagine the sneer which would be upon Severus' pale face, the flash of the black eyes glancing around in disapproval, the haughty tilt of Severus' head as though his aquiline nose had caught the scent of something unpleasant - most likely a Gryffindor. Therefore any glance on Remus' part was completely unnecessary, and no doubt equally as unwelcome. It was nothing but a normal morning, after all.

Smiling, Remus was about to respond to his colleague when he became aware of several things at once: the Hall, which had been abuzz with the conversation of students and the rattle and clank of cutlery and china, had fallen almost completely silent; the few sounds which were made seemed to be only soft gasps or the sharp clatter of dropped silverware; and that Professor Sprout's smile had vanished, as her jaw dropped to where it nearly rested on her not-inconsiderable bosom.

That, Remus thought blankly, was definitely _not_ normal.

Slowly, and with something very like trepidation, Remus turned his gaze towards the doorway, where the sharp sound of boot-heels rang on the stone floor. The moment that his eyes focussed on the tall, dark form approaching the Head Table, he could see why everyone had reacted with such profound shock. If it had been possible for his eyes to fall out of his head and plop into his bowl of oatmeal, they doubtless would have done so.

The man who stalked up the aisle was unmistakably Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Who else had that tall, lean build, those sharp black eyes, that fall of black hair which brushed his collar? And yet this was a Severus Snape that Remus - and doubtless everyone else in the room, to judge from the stunned reactions - had never seen before.

Severus still wore all black, but the billowing, form-hiding robes were inexplicably absent, as was the high collared, multi-buttoned jacket which students claimed hid the broomstick which their Potions Master had had magically adhered to his spine. In their place were tailored breeches, tucked into soft leather boots which came to just below the knee, and a loose-cut, full shirt of black silk fitted into a wide belt. The shirt's collar was high but unbuttoned several inches, and the sleeves ended in a hint of a ruffle, which spilled over Severus' wrists and drew attention to the pale, slender length of his fingers.

Remus knew he was staring, but he couldn't seem to help himself. After all, who could be blamed for staring at the impossible length of those legs, and the surprising, almost boyish slenderness of those hips? Or at the tempting expanse of Severus' pale throat, outlined by the luxurious dark silk? But as surprising as the change of clothing was - as well as the body it revealed - even more stunning were the changes to Severus' face.

The skin, once appearing so pinched and sallow, was now pale and almost porcelain perfect, missing the yellowish cast which had marred it. The dark brows were, for once, not knit together in a scowl, but smoothed with the oddly calm expression which Severus wore. The black eyes appeared quite large, now that they were not narrowed in suspicion or disapproval. Nor were Severus' thin lips twisted into their normal sneer; and while the expression he wore was not something that could be called a smile, it was more open and relaxed than any that Remus could recalling seeing in the nearly thirty years of their acquaintance.

Severus' nose had not changed, but somehow the fact that his face was not scrunched into a sour frown made it seem far less prominent. As did the fact that the curtain of raven-black hair, now looking shiny and silken rather than greasy, was pulled back away from his face, revealing high cheekbones and the line of a strong jaw. Somehow the face which had been said could petrify as readily as that of a Medusa had transformed into one that was forceful, striking, and - unbelievable as it might seem - rather handsome.

It was no wonder that the residents of Hogwarts stared in stunned disbelief. It was not often that an ugly duckling became a swan before their very eyes. And especially not a duckling like Severus Snape.

As Severus continued to make his way to the front of the room, whispers broke out in his wake. These he appeared to ignore, his dark gaze straying neither left nor right, seeming fixed on his on empty place at the table. All other eyes followed Severus' progress, watched as he mounted the dais and took his seat as though nothing were at all out of the ordinary. Remus noted that the dark sleeves of the shirt emphasized the grace and economy of Severus' movements, and the way that the breeches molded themselves to Severus' arse as he lowered himself into his chair did odd things to Remus' breathing.

Hauling himself away from any disturbing thoughts in _that_ direction, Remus focussed his eyes on his oatmeal, wondering what had caused this sudden change in the dour Potions Master. It was not only unexpected, it was strangely out of character. Which brought up the question of _why_ there was this unexplained transformation. What in the name of Merlin was going on to cause Severus to undergo a radical and apparently voluntary change?

Almost against his will, Remus' gaze was drawn down the length of the table. He knew it was impolite to stare, and he was sensitive to the phenomenon of being gawked at and whispered about. But he couldn't seem to help himself, as his eyes passed over Dumbledore - who seemed to be the only person unaffected, contentedly continuing to eat his meal as though his Potions Master looking utterly ravishable was the normal state of affairs - then past the Headmaster to where Severus sat staring at his own plate.

The continued whispering was apparently starting to get to him, for a slight flush had come to Severus' cheeks, and his jaw had tightened as he appeared to clench his teeth. Several minutes passed with no resumption of normalcy, save for most of the professors turning their attention back to their own plates, eating but continuing to sneak surreptitious glances at their colleague. Remus glanced out at the student tables and winced as he noticed that nearly every pair of eyes were fixed on the same target.

Abruptly Remus recalled his own "outing" as a werewolf, that morning nearly four years before when Severus had told the Slytherins what Remus was, and how the news had travelled from table to table, all eyes turning to stare at him in horror and disbelief. While it was true that the expressions now on the children's faces were more curious than horrified, it still could not be easy for a private man like Severus to be gawked at in such a manner. A rush of sympathy surged in Remus, surprising him. For whatever reason he had done this, Severus was the author of his own misery, as he had been the author of Remus', and yet Remus did sympathize, although he could not begin to guess the reason for Severus' change.

Almost as though he felt Remus' gaze upon him, Severus turned his head, staring back at Remus with those fathomless black eyes. Remus drew in a breath, and then smiled sympathetically at the Potions Master, trying to impart his sense of understanding of the discomfort Severus must be feeling.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, and then suddenly narrowed to something much closer to his normal, suspicious expression. The slight flush on the pale cheeks became an outright blaze, as Severus pushed his chair back almost violently, rising to his feet in a swift motion and caused more than one person to gasp in surprise at the unexpected movement. Before anyone could say anything - including a stunned Remus - he flung his napkin down onto the table, then spun on his heel and strode towards the side door.

Remus rose to his feet, staring after the departing figure, wanting to say something - perhaps even apologize for whatever it was that had set Severus off - but having no idea what he had done to cause Severus to lose his patience. Then the door slammed behind the Potions Master, and after a moment of stunned silence, the whispers of the students became excited chatter.

There were eyes upon him now, Remus knew, and he looked back at his colleagues helplessly, shrugging to indicate his own confusion at Severus' behavior. Minerva clicked her tongue, and Sprout shook her head and sighed, before turning back to finish her breakfast. Dropping numbly back into his seat, Remus sighed as well, bewildered and strangely disturbed by the whole strange interlude.

Something very odd was going on with Severus, that much was apparent. What was less apparent was what should be done about it - and why Remus felt the very strong compulsion to be the one to do it.

*~*~*

Two days later, Remus still hadn't done anything, and he was beginning to feel vaguely guilty about it, although he wasn't certain why when he didn't think he had done anything wrong. He had decided against approaching Severus after breakfast; if he knew Severus -- and he thought he did, at least as well as Severus would allow anyone to know him -- he doubted Severus would be open to listening to his apology, even though he still had no idea what he ought to apologize _for_ , or answering any questions. A cooling-off period was in order, and then Remus would try to approach him, speaking in a quiet tone, making no sudden movements, and perhaps offering tea and biscuits.

But not today, he thought as he wrapped his thick, dark blue scarf around his neck and settled his cloak around his shoulders. Today was Saturday, and Remus intended to treat himself to a new book, a fresh supply of sweets, and a nice dinner at the Leaky Cauldron; the cook there made an excellent lamb stew that he found himself craving as the full moon drew near. It still seemed strange at times to be able to afford books and chocolate and dinners out, but between the comfortable sum Sirius had bequeathed Remus in his will and his reinstatement at Hogwarts -- with assurances of job security this time -- Remus no longer had to exercise desperate frugality. He was still thrifty, unable to break the habit of decades entirely, but his clothes were no longer frayed and patched, and his personal library was growing steadily.

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling with activity as he strolled along the sidewalk, window-shopping as he headed towards Flourish & Blotts. Most of the shoppers appeared to be matronly witches with small children in tow, and they clustered in shifting knots to catch up on the latest news and gossip, exchanging recipes on slips of parchment and nattering over the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ while their children tugged their robes and begged to be taken to the sweet shop or the toy shop, which was having a sale on stuffed toy dragons that spit harmless multi-colored sparks.

Remus' gaze roved over the crowded scene, registering the blend of color and movement without taking in the details -- until it fell on a figure that stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the crowd. A tall figure in black that moved with swift, sure strides. A figure that looked remarkably like Severus, but it couldn't be, because Remus was quite certain Severus wouldn't shop at Madam Malkin's, if only because Madam Malkin insisted on putting every purchase in a bright pink bag adorned with a frilly bow. Quickening his own pace, Remus wove through the throng in pursuit of the man just to assure himself that he wasn't seeing things.

The man stopped in front of the apothecary, pausing to shift the shopping bags to one hand as he reached to open the door with the other and slipping inside before Remus got a good look at him. With a frustrated little huff, Remus crossed the street and followed the man into the apothecary; the acrid tang of spices and dried up, shriveled animal bits assaulted his nose, threatening to make him sneeze, but he squelched it with effort and scanned the shop for his quarry.

There -- by the window. Remus prowled closer; certainly that delectable arse looked like Severus', but Remus wanted to see the man's face to be sure.

And then, as if sensing Remus' approach, the man turned, fixing Remus with an unmistakable Snape Glare complete with curling lip and narrowed eyes. "What do you want, Lupin?" he demanded in his haughtiest tone.

Well, Remus thought with a wry smile, at least _some_ things never changed.

"I thought I recognized you," Remus said, moving to stand next to Severus. "But I wasn't certain."

"So you followed me."

"Yes."

"What business is it of yours where I decide to spend my day off?"

"None," Remus admitted cheerfully. "But I was curious." He glanced at the jars Severus had been examining, skimming over the labels: rose petals, dried heart's ease, yohimbe bark, dyes in various hues. Something about these particular ingredients was sparking a vague memory, something to do with James and his never-ending quest to get Lily's attention...

"You're making cosmetics!"

"Shut up, you imbecile!" Severus hissed, glancing furtively around the shop to make sure no one else had heard Remus' outburst. "I am not making cosmetics. I'm merely creating a few salves and potions to help overcome certain... problem areas."

From where Remus was standing, he didn't think Severus needed much more help; he still couldn't get over the change, nor could he deny that he was intrigued by it. He'd never imagined that he would find Severus' eyes fascinating, almost captivating, but they were, especially now that Severus had stopped glaring at him.

"But why?" he asked at last, burning curiosity overcoming his odd fascination.

Severus gazed at him for a long moment, neither glaring nor scowling, simply looking at him with something like speculation in his eyes. "I don't care to discuss it here," he said at last, and Remus nodded.

"All right. I was planning to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron after I finish my shopping. Would you care to join me? We could get a private dining room, if you like."

"Shall we say six o'clock?"

"That sounds fine."

"I'll see you then," Severus replied in a tone that let Remus know in no uncertain terms that he was to run along and let Severus finish his own shopping in peace, and Remus took the hint, exiting the shop and making his way to Flourish & Blotts at last.

Under normal circumstances, whiling away an afternoon in the bookshop wouldn't be a hardship, but his attention wasn't usually divided, either. He kept thinking about Severus and wondering about the reasons behind his change, but no plausible explanations were forthcoming; he had theories, but each seemed more unlikely than the last, and in the end, he conceded defeat, knowing he would have to wait to hear the truth from Severus himself.

Naturally, the hours passed with interminable slowness until Remus finally gave up loitering and went to the Leaky Cauldron, arriving fifteen minutes early. He arranged for a small private dining room, leaving instructions for Severus to be directed there when he arrived, and tried to distract himself with his new book on aquatic magical creatures.

At ten minutes after six, Severus swept into the room, not quite smirking. "I apologize for being late," he drawled, although Remus suspected he'd been late on purpose, knowing Remus was curious and enjoying making him wait and wonder.

"It's quite all right," Remus said, smiling as he closed his book and put it aside. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair across the table from him. "I haven't ordered yet."

The dining room was small and cozy, lit by the warm glow of gas lights and the light from the fireplace; the table was wide enough to give them both room to eat comfortably yet was narrow enough to give them conversational intimacy. Between the lighting, the dark paneling, and the deep crimson upholstery of their chairs and the loveseat across the room, Remus thought that if he were with anyone other than Severus, the room would be quite conducive to romance.

He waited until their orders had been taken and the food brought to ask the questions burning on his tongue, forcing himself to chat about classes and students and other neutral topics until he was certain they wouldn't be interrupted again for a while. Only then did he lean forward and ask, "Well?"

Severus buttered a piece of bread primly. "Well what?"

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I suppose you may as well know the whole of it. Perhaps you might even be of assistance."

Remus' eyebrows crept into his hairline at that, and he settled in to listen.

"Albus set me to researching certain ancient, esoteric texts for anything that might be of use to us. I happened to find a potion that, if brewed correctly, could very well turn the tide of the war in our favor."

"That's wonderful, and I'm very glad to hear it, but what does that have to do with you suddenly being--" He stopped himself short of saying 'sexy'. "--different?"

"I'm getting to that, Lupin," Severus replied, an impatient edge in his voice. "The problem is that this potion has certain conditions -- situational requirements, one might say -- in order for it to be brewed effectively. It is also a complicated, difficult potion that no one else in the Order is competent enough to brew correctly. I must be the one to do it; however, I am currently not suited to do so. In short, it must be brewed by someone who is not a virgin. Therefore, I must find a suitable partner to--" For the first time, Severus seemed discomfited, his cheeks turning pink. "--deflower me before I can attempt to brew the potion."

Remus blinked, feeling his jaw in danger of unhinging and hitting the table. "You..."

"Yes."

"You've never..."

"No."

"But..."

"There some ingredients that can only be handled by virgins and some powerful potions that can only be brewed by virgins," Severus replied irritably, waving one hand. "Purity has a power all its own, and I haven't wanted to give it up until now, when it's necessary."

"Ah." Remus fiddled with his napkin as his brain tried to process the thought of Snape and sex and lost virginity without melting out his ears. "So all this... change is..."

"For the purpose of attracting a lover, yes. I've spent years ignoring my appearance. Now I have to make myself presentable in a relatively short time."

Remus leaned his cheek on his hand as he gazed across the table, silently studying Severus. "This is what you would've looked like all along if you'd just put a little effort into your grooming?"

"Yes. This is me, not a glamour or illusion, just a few... cosmetic enhancements." Snape glanced down at his plate, avoiding Remus' scrutiny as if it unsettled him.

"Huh." Sitting up straight again, he picked up his spoon and began to eat his lamb stew. "Have you decided on any candidates for your deflowering?"

"I've given it some thought," Severus replied evasively. "I haven't settled on anyone yet, however. All things considered, the candidates might not be interested in engaging in such an activity with me, even just once, no matter how much my appearance has improved."

"True enough," Remus admitted. He paused, thinking for a moment. "I suppose Minerva is out of the question. I don't think I could shag a former teacher; I'd worry she would deduct points after. Ceres, perhaps, if you like older women? Or there's Sinistra. Or I could have a word with Tonks, perhaps pave the way for you," he suggested. "She's an easy-going girl, and I'm fairly certain she doesn't dislike you. Much."

Severus arched one eyebrow, his expression a blend of amusement and hauteur that Remus knew anyone else would find difficult to pull off, but Severus managed it perfectly. "None of them are suitable candidates."

"Whyever not?"

"Because they're women."

"...Oh." Remus stirred his stew with more enthusiasm than necessary. He'd never guessed -- never imagined -- that Severus might be gay. Like him. "Well, I can still help," he said. "I -- er-- happen to know which men in the Order would be agreeable to such an encounter."

"You do, do you." Severus' expression was inscrutable.

"Yes, I do," Remus replied, lifting his chin proudly. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he'd enjoyed a few flings here and there. He had a healthy sexual appetite just like any other person. "Just tell me what you're looking for in a partner, and I'll see what I can do."

Severus fell silent for a few minutes, concentrating on his food, and then he spoke up again at last. "Intelligence," he said. "I don't care if it _is_ only for one night, I don't want to lose my virginity to an idiot."

"Well, that lets me out," Remus said lightly. "You call me an idiot all the time."

Rolling his eyes, Severus let out a derisive snort. "You know what I mean." He paused for a moment and then added, "Someone who is reasonably attractive. Someone who is compassionate. Someone who, no matter how much he may dislike me, will at least take the time to make the experience a pleasant one rather than treat it as an onerous chore to be finished as quickly as possible."

Remus nodded, feeling another wave of sympathy for Severus. If he had gone out of his way to keep people at a distance for so long, his experience with sex had to be minimal at best; likely, he hadn't done anything more than have a snog or a grope when they were in school, if that much. To face the prospect of having to give up something he held dear out of necessity rather than desire, and to do so with someone with whom he had no emotional connection had to be unnerving, especially combined with his ignorance and inexperience, even if Severus didn't want to admit it.

"I had thought of finding a stranger," Severus said casually. "At least, if I have an anonymous encounter, I won't have to worry about whether they dislike me or not."

Frowning, Remus shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "I think it's best that you choose someone you know, and who knows it's your first time. Someone who can make it special."

Severus rolled his eyes again. "I don't care about making it 'special', Lupin. This is hardly a situation calling for hearts and flowers and romance, and I've no intention of pretending this is something it's not."

"All right, but I still don't think you should look for a stranger," Remus insisted stubbornly. "I'll help you find the right person."

Shaking his head, Severus gave an amused snort. "My own Agony Aunt."

Remus smiled and lifted his glass of wine in a silent toast. "Who knows? It could be the start of my new career."

*~*~*

"You have three choices."

Severus glanced up from the stack of parchments he was marking, looking towards the doorway of his office where Remus stood lounging against the jamb. He inclined his head, and one brow quirked up in inquiry. "Three choices for what, Lupin? What to have for dinner? When to expect Albus' next offer of sweets? Or, hopefully, what perdition to send Potter and his ilk to once this war is over?"

Remus chuckled as he straightened up and entered the room. There was a definite light of interest in his eyes as he looked at the Potions Master, matching the wave of admiration that he felt. Severus must be wearing the robes he had purchased the previous day at Madam Malkin's. Remus definitely would have remembered if he had ever seen Severus in anything except black, much less the deep forest green with silver buttons which he currently wore. The color did remarkable things for Severus' skin, tinging his normal waxen pallor with just a hint of a flush, and making his eyes seem to stand out all the more for their darkness.

"No, none of those," Remus said, taking a seat across the desk from Severus and flashing him a playful grin. "Three choices for your first lover, the man to whom you shall sacrifice your long held and soon unlamented purity."

Severus blinked at that. "What in Merlin's name... you mean you were actually serious about assisting me?"

"Of course I was," Remus said, sobering a bit. "Severus, it's not just a matter of going out and getting shagged, as you well know. You could do that, of course, but your first time should be special if at all possible - despite your feelings to the contrary - because it will set the tone for the rest of your life. Unless you were planning to rid yourself of your _condition_ and then going back to your monkish existence."

"I had not given it much thought," Severus replied, but the tinge of pink in his complexion seemed to deepen. Dropping his quill onto the topmost essay, he gave a long suffering sigh. "Well, are you going to tell me your suggestions then, or must I drag the information from you?"

A mischievous smile curved Remus' lips. "I could make you beg me for it, Severus..." he began, then laughed and held up his hands defensively as a fierce scowl threatened to crease Severus' brow. "All right, all right, I'll stop teasing." His amber eyes still danced with amusement, but Remus spoke in a serious voice. "Basically, I went over all the gay and bisexual men I know, taking your stated preferences into account as well as my own judgment of their relative capability to meet your needs - and their relative probability to desire to do so. After a great deal of thought, my suggestions are Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, or Kingsley Shacklebolt."

" _Bill_ Weasley?" Severus eyebrows had risen dramatically in surprise. "What about that Veela girl - Fleur, was it not - that he was dating?"

"They broke up," Remus said, waving a hand dismissively. "He's free these days, and as bi as they come, if you will pardon the expression."

Dark eyes narrowed as Severus stared off into the distance, considering the options. "Both of the elder Weasleys are intelligent, and not unattractive," he mused, more to himself than to Remus. "Shacklebolt as well, and he is an Auror..." Sighing, he returned his gaze to Remus. "Those are all acceptable possibilities."

"You sound surprised."

Severus inclined his head. "I will admit to being rather astonished that you have not only shown a great deal of empathy about my situation, but that you have actually aided me."

Remus shook his head. "As hard as it is for you to accept, Severus, I _like_ you. I have no desire to see you possibly suffer an off-putting or even downright traumatic experience if I can help." Some fleeting emotion passed through him as he spoke the words, but it was gone too quickly for him to identify it. Dismissing it, he turned businesslike. "Now, the next part of deciding is whether you are a top or a bottom."

"Top of what?" Severus asked, frowning in obvious confusion. "Bottom of where?"

It was Remus' turn to blink in surprise. "Er... Severus, you _are_ gay, correct? Don't you... haven't you... even _talked_ about sex?"

"No." The word came out curtly, almost harshly, but after a moment it was followed with an apologetic sigh. "I have always tried to not even consider the, er, possibilities, if you will."

"Avoiding temptation?" Remus asked, then shook his head before donning a professorial tone. "Well, I'll explain then. It comes down to a rather simple question. Do you prefer to be the one being penetrated - the bottom - or the top, the one doing the penetration? I assume for your purposes, either is acceptable, so you should go with your preference."

There was no mistaking the flush on Severus' cheeks at the question. "Does it..." he began, before breaking off and clearing his throat. "I mean to say, I have not... thought much about it. Does it make a difference?"

"Oh." Remus was nonplussed by this announcement, and had to bite down on the question which automatically rose to his lips: _well then what do you think about when you are wanking?_ Keeping tight control on his curiosity, he nodded, hoping he looked understanding rather than flummoxed. "Well, it does make a bit of difference. Kingsley is a bit of a dom, so if you are looking to top him you would most likely be out of luck. He definitely prefers to wield the authority in bed as much as he does out of it. Bill, on the other hand, is a sweet bottom; he would be quite amenable, I think, to letting you call all the shots. Charlie can do either; he just loves a good tumble and would probably be up for more adventure than you can possibly imagine."

There was a moment of silence, and when Severus spoke again his voice was carefully neutral. "You sound as though you have experience - _personal_ experience - in the matter."

"I do," Remus admitted calmly and with no shame. "I've slept with all three of them, Severus; although not at the same time, of course. We are all good friends, and although none of them has ever said anything to me directly, I would be stunned if Charlie and Bill both hadn't been with Kingsley as well."

The Potions Master seemed to consider that, his face unreadable, eyes hooded. "Indeed."

"Is that a problem, Severus?" Remus asked, keeping his tone even. "If it is, I promise you that we do not gossip among ourselves about anyone else that we have been intimate with. None of them will discuss your experience with me, or with anyone else for that matter. In fact, if you must know, one reason that I didn't suggest them immediately yesterday was that I wanted to speak to the three of them and ask permission to tell you - whom I only named as an _interested party_ \- that I did indeed have first hand experience with them."

"Really?" Severus' eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Remus saw the knuckles of Severus' pale fingers whiten as he clenched his hands. "You never mentioned me by name?"

"No! I would never do that." Remus was genuinely surprised and dismayed that Severus would believe that of him. "That's completely up to you to address with them, if you do happen to choose one of them. I only told them that a very attractive friend of mine who had never been with a _man_ before was interested in finding someone for a pleasant first experience, and would they be willing for me to recommend them by name. Believe it or not, Severus, not everyone is leaping at the opportunity to deflower someone, whether a complete virgin or merely one new to homosexual encounters. It is a big responsibility, or at least it had better be to anyone that you should even _consider_ offering yourself to. When you agree to make love to a virgin, you are taking on not only the role of pleasuring someone as a lover, but teaching them, giving them the foundation from which they will approach every other sexual encounter for the rest of their lives. Not to mention that it takes time, and patience, and a not inconsiderable amount of self control and empathy!"

The Potions Master looked somewhat taken aback. "Have you ever done it?" he asked.

Drawing a deep breath, Remus brought himself back under control, not quite certain of the source of his sudden, impassioned speech. Was he merely being defensive at the apparent accusation that he would discuss Severus' private life with anyone else, or was it something else? Because he had meant every word of it; and for some reason, it was becoming increasingly important to him that Severus _understand_ not only what he was doing, but what he was truly asking of the person he chose to take his virginity. And dammit, something that Severus had held onto for almost forty years _deserved_ more than a quick, emotionless shag with a passing stranger who would never understand or appreciate the complex, intriguing man who was Severus Snape.

"What?" he asked, flushing as he realized that he had missed Severus' question in the midst of his sudden inner turmoil.

"You speak as though you have given the matter a great deal of thought," Severus said quietly. Either he hadn't noticed Remus' agitation, or chose to ignore it.

"Oh." Remus paused, debating with himself, then sighed. "Well, to be honest, I have. Not too long ago someone whom I both respect and am very fond of asked me to be his first. I had to think long and hard about it for the very reasons I just stated, to determine if I was the right person to be his first lover and whether I wanted the responsibility. Think about it, Severus; if you are friends with someone and they have a traumatic or even merely an unsatisfactory sexual experience at your hands, you risk losing their friendship forever. I had to determine if I wanted to risk the possibility of losing him from my life completely for the chance at one night in his bed."

"I see." Neutral words, but Remus could actually see the burning curiosity in Severus' eyes, combined with more than a hint of accusation. Remus was no Legilimens, but he could almost read the name 'Harry Potter' written in the air above Severus' head.

"No, you don't," he said firmly, with more than a hint of steel in his voice. "It wasn't Harry, Severus. He's almost like a son to me; I wouldn't consider taking him to my bed under any circumstances." Remus paused, seeing that Severus wasn't completely convinced. "If you must know, it was Bill Weasley, just after his break up with Fleur. He did not ask me lightly, and I did not consider it lightly. It is a measure of the esteem in which I hold him that I decided to take the risk. As it turned out it was quite enjoyable for both of us, and has actually made us closer friends. Close enough that I would consider suggesting that you entrust him with _your_ virginity, Severus. If that is what you wish to do."

"I see". The same phrase; this time, however, Remus could tell that the other man believed him.

The mood had turned very serious, fraught with an intensity that caused the hair on the back of Remus' neck to stand on end. Suddenly he felt the need to break the tension, to lighten the atmosphere between them before he did something very risky and very foolish. Severus had had every opportunity to ask that Remus be the one, after all; the fact that he had not done it by now spoke volumes about his lack of desire to do so. What surprised Remus was the pang of disappointment he felt at the knowledge.

"Well, at least I suggested men who should be palatable to you," Remus said, making his voice lighter than he felt. He even managed to smile wryly. "It could be worse, you know. Bill and Charlie and Kingsley are all attractive men. I _could_ have suggested Dung..."

A look of horror crossed Severus' face, dissolving the tension. "Surely you have not..."

"Oh, no, _definitely_ not!" Remus said, his grin becoming genuine at the Potions Master's obvious revulsion. "Although I've seen him giving Kingsley some very longing looks. But Dung isn't the worst suggestion, or even the most perverse. I understand that Tonks can change into a male when she wants to - definitely an erotic thought, don't you agree?" Severus shuddered, and Remus flicked a hand at him playfully. "And if you really want to take walk on the wild side, there's always Alast--"

"Lupin! For Merlin's sake, are you _trying_ to turn me straight?" Severus snarled, although there wasn't much heat in it. "Or do you have some vested interest in me keeping my bloody virginity? Any more suggestions like that, and I might decide that becoming a eunuch is an attractive option!"

The werewolf laughed, eyes dancing with mirth. And although he spoke teasingly, the words he uttered were nothing but the absolute truth. "No, Severus, nothing like that. You becoming a eunuch would be a tragedy I shouldn't like to contemplate. And who knows? Once you have been indoctrinated into the art of love, perhaps you'll find your tastes running in strange and kinky directions, like bondage, or spanking or--"

"Lupin, will you please be quiet! It is nearly time for dinner, and I wish to keep my appetite." The dark haired wizard swept to his feet, raising a brow. "Speaking of which, perhaps we should make our way to the Great Hall, if for no other reason than to quell your outrageous suggestions."

"Of course, Severus," Remus said, rising as well and gesturing for the other man to precede him. "After you."

The Potions Master stalked to the door, his gliding gait emphasized by the flow of his robes. Remus gave a sigh of disappointment that the view was obscured, and spared a fleeting hope for whomever ended up as Severus' lover that Severus turned out to be a bottom. With an arse like his, it would be a true pity if he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus glanced at the clock again and then closed his book and put it aside. Severus was late bringing him the Wolfsbane potion, and Severus was _never_ late when it came to that particular errand. It was only the first of the seven days Remus had to take the potion, and it didn't matter what time he took it as long as it was before midnight, but still, it was unusual for Severus not to have arrived by now. 

He took up his quill and a small piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to leave on his office door in case Severus showed up after he left: "5:50PM Have gone to the dungeons. --RJL" Sliding the book he'd been reading into his satchel, he rose to his feet, shouldered his satchel, and set off in search of Severus. 

When he arrived in the dungeons, he could see the door of Severus' workroom was standing open, and torchlight flickered from within. Perhaps he had simply begun brewing the potion later than usual, Remus thought as he quickened his pace, only to draw up short when he heard a voice that wasn't Severus' inside the room, a voice that he recognized. 

"--very attuned to me," Bill was saying. "We took things slowly, and he paid close attention to my responses so he could learn what I liked."

Remus loitered in the hallway, listening; he knew he shouldn't, and Severus would likely be cross if he found out that Remus had been eavesdropping, but it wasn't entirely out of nosiness. He also didn't want to barge in and interrupt when he knew why Bill was there: Severus had made his choice. 

"It was a good experience for me. I think it will be for you, too." 

Remus' stomach clenched at that, images of Severus lying in a wanton sprawl beneath Bill, relaxed with sated pleasure, crowding his mind. Forcing them aside, he mustered a smile and made of point of approaching Severus' workroom noisily. Knocking on the door frame, he peeked inside, relieved to see that Severus was on one side of the worktable while Bill was leaning on his elbows on the other side. Bill smiled when he saw Remus, and Severus didn't scowl, which Remus assumed meant he hadn't ruined an intimate moment. 

"You're here for this, I assume." Severus dipped a ladle into the steaming cauldron in front of him and poured the contents into a goblet. 

"You're past your time," Remus said, giving an apologetic shrug before lowering his satchel to the floor and leaning it against the nearest table leg. "Hullo, Bill."

"Hello, Remus." Bill's smile had inexplicably turned into a smirk as he glanced back and forth between Remus and Severus. "Sorry -- I didn't mean to throw you off-schedule with your potion." 

Severus held out the goblet without a word, and Remus reached out and took it. "It's all right," he said. "I don't have to take it at a particular time. It's just unusual for Severus to be late, and I was concerned."

"I understand," Bill said in a knowing tone that seemed heavy with implication, but Remus had no idea what it could mean. "I'll shove off," he added, pushing himself upright and glancing at Severus. "If you have any more questions before the big event, let me know." 

"I will," Severus replied, his voice neutral, giving away nothing as he watched Bill head out the door with a cheerful wave to them both. 

With a quiet sigh, Remus gazed into the depths of the goblet, wrinkling his nose at the pungent scent of the potion. It was settled, then. Severus had chosen Bill, and at some point in the near future, Bill would teach Severus about sex. He would be allowed to see and to touch Severus' naked body; he would learn what kind of noises Severus made in the heat of passion. He would know Severus in one of the most intimate ways possible. He would be Severus' first lover. 

Raising the goblet to his lips, Remus downed the potion in one gulp; he disliked the smell and the taste of it, but it was bearable because of the gift of rationality it gave him each month. This time, however, his stomach roiled and rebelled against the foul concoction even more than usual; this time, he hated it, because he knew the truth. The reason why Severus hadn't considered Remus a likely candidate was because he couldn't bear the thought of being so intimate with a werewolf. Severus had seen the beast up close, after all, and Remus couldn't blame him for not wanting to be touched by a monster. 

He set the goblet on the table and pushed it back across to Severus' side without looking at him. "You've made your choice, I take it?" he asked, keeping his tone light in spite of the lead weight in his heart. 

"I've narrowed down the list," Severus replied evenly. 

"That's good." Remus fumbled in the pocket of his cardigan for the half-bar of chocolate he knew had had left; unwrapping it, he broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth to dispel the taste of the potion. Glancing at Severus at last, he broke off another piece and offered it, but Severus shook his head, and Remus ate it himself. "Well. I suppose my job as Agony Aunt is over," he said, slipping the remains of the chocolate bar back in his pocket. 

"Not quite." Severus skirted around the table to stand on Remus' side, leaning his hip against the table and folding his arms. "I still have questions." 

Remus raised a questioning eyebrow. "About what?"

"About sex." 

"Really, Severus," Remus said, turning his glance downward to hide the discomfort he felt. "I think that's something for you and Bill -- or whomever -- to discuss. I've provided you with likely candidates and given you a basic idea of what to expect. The rest is up to you and your partner." 

"Lupin, you know exactly how ill-informed I am," Severus replied, sounding exasperated. "You had to explain why it mattered whether I preferred to top or to bottom."

Remus practically bit his tongue in half to keep from asking if Severus had figured it out yet.

"For that matter," Severus continued, "you had to explain what 'top' and 'bottom' meant, which all seem to be things that someone with normal sexual experiences would already know. I've no desire to make what will undoubtedly be an unnerving situation even more so by having to admit that I'm unfamiliar with certain basic elements of human sexuality." He stood up straight, drawing himself up to his full height and gazing down his nose at Remus imperiously. "I should think the least you could do is teach me how to kiss." 

Remus snapped his head up, staring at Severus, scarcely able to believe what he had just heard. "You what?"

"You heard me. I think you should teach me how to kiss. I want to have some idea of what to do, so I won't make a complete hash of it when the time comes." 

A slight frown creased Remus' brow, and it was on the tip of his tongue to say, "You don't think I'm good enough to consider as a candidate, but you want me to teach you how to kiss?", but he didn't. Doubtless, it hadn't even occurred to Severus that he was being obtuse and insensitive by asking; to him, Remus was a resource of information that he needed, nothing more. Not a potential lover, not someone capable of feeling the sting of rejection, not even a human. Just a creature who happened to be useful at the moment. 

Swallowing both his pride and his hurt feelings, Remus smiled, determined not to give Severus the satisfaction of seeing the inadvertent barb had bit deeply. "Fair enough. When did you want your lesson?"

"Now is as good a time as any. I can't afford to waste a great deal more time with this planning nonsense. We need that potion." 

Severus' words brought the reminder home that none of this would be happening in the first place if it weren't for the war and the Order. Severus was giving up something he'd held dear for his entire life in order to give their side an advantage that could tip the balance in their favor; compared to that sacrifice, Remus thought putting his own feelings aside to make things a little easier and more comfortable for Severus was a small thing indeed. 

"Of course." Silently bracing himself, Remus stepped closer, not quite infringing on Severus' personal space. Tilting his head back, he gazed up at Severus, searching his face for any sign that this wasn't going to be a completely repugnant act for him, but Severus' expression was closed and unreadable. "The basics of kissing are quite simple, really. Keep your lips pliant rather than hard, remember to breathe, and try not to slobber on your partner's chin." 

Severus arched an eyebrow at him. "That's it?"

"That's it." Remus smiled and spread his hands. "As I said, the basics are simple. It's the execution that can be complex." 

"Fine." Severus moved forward, stepping into Remus' personal space, close enough for Remus to catch the scent of sweet woodruff permeating his robes. "Then it's time I learnt by doing." 

Remus knew it was in his own best interests to make the kiss as impersonal as possible, but with Severus standing so near, it was impossible to maintain his detachment. He could feel the heat of Severus' body, feel the tug of attraction and desire luring him to close the distance between them and kiss all thoughts of Bill, Charlie, and Kingsley out of Severus' head. Reaching up, he cupped Severus' cheek in his palm, daring to stroke it gently with his thumb before drawing Severus down and brushing his lips against Severus' mouth for a light but lingering first taste. 

He felt Severus catch his breath and hold it, his body rigid, and Remus wound his other arm around Severus' waist, tugging him closer until Severus was pressed against him. "Breathe," he instructed, feeling Severus shiver at the feel of Remus' breath against his cheek. "Remember to breathe and try to relax. It's just you and me and a simple little kiss. It doesn't matter if you don't get it exactly right the first time. That's why we're practicing, remember? No one will ever know." 

At that, Severus let out the breath he'd been holding and -- slowly, hesitantly -- slid one arm around Remus' shoulders and the other around Remus' waist; it seemed to Remus that he wasn't holding himself so stiffly, and Remus offered an encouraging smile. Caressing Severus' cheek with his thumb again, Remus brought him back down for another kiss, a deeper kiss this time, keeping every movement slow so that Severus could learn by example, and it wasn't long until Severus began to mimic his movements, actively returning the kiss instead of passively receiving it. 

On the one hand, Remus thought, that was a good thing, as it meant Severus was learning and growing confident. On the other hand, however, it wasn't such a good thing, as the feel of Severus' warm lips growing bold, almost greedy, was making it difficult for him to resist the urge to devour Severus' mouth like a starving man at a banquet. 

Sliding his fingers into Severus' hair, he cradled the back of Severus' head in his palm, anchoring him in place as he deepened the kiss, coaxing Severus' lips apart with his tongue; Severus hesitated only for an instant, and then his lips parted, a soft moan welcoming Remus' gentle invasion. The moan nearly undid him, but Remus forced himself to remember this was a lesson, nothing more. It didn't matter that Severus was yielding to his exploration, tentatively stroking Remus' tongue with his own. It didn't matter that Severus' arms were locked tightly around him, fingers clenching in the folds of his cardigan. This was Severus' first kiss, after all, and it was normal that he would respond after decades of repressing his sexual urges and needs. He would respond this way to anyone, Remus reminded himself sharply. Even to someone he considered a monster. 

Focusing on his role as teacher, he curled his tongue around Severus', sucking it lightly as he drew it into his mouth to give Severus a chance to practice taking charge of a kiss. Sifting his fingers through Severus' hair, Remus leaned against him and surrendered his mouth to Severus' hesitant exploration, soft noises of encouragement rising in his throat. For a moment, he relaxed and let himself forget about the lesson, simply enjoying the feel of Severus' body in his arms as he stroked Severus' back from shoulder to hip with his free hand. Severus grew bolder, his tongue stroking every inch of Remus' mouth, tasting and exploring, and Remus couldn't repress the moan that escaped him when Severus twined his tongue with Remus' and coaxed it back into his mouth, sucking it hungrily. 

He wanted more. He wanted to sweep everything off Severus' worktable, throw Severus on top of it, and ravish him then and there. He wanted to rip open Severus' jacket, sending buttons flying everywhere, and run his hands over Severus' bare flesh. He wanted to bury himself inside Severus and claim him, to make Severus _his_. 

To his horror, he could feel a low, possessive growl beginning to rumble in his chest, and he quickly broke off the kiss, wrenching away before Severus could feel or hear it. Nothing would remind Severus of who -- of what -- he was kissing more than that growl, and Remus couldn't bear to see a look of horror and disgust in Severus' eyes, not after that kiss. 

Severus' thin lips were rosy and gleaming, and his cheeks were flushed, his breathing ragged as he watched Remus, his dark eyes glittering. He looked well-kissed, and Remus took some satisfaction in that, at least. 

"Well done," he said, after he had caught his breath and wrestled down the feral instincts that the kiss had awakened. "I hope you feel more confident now." 

"I do, yes." Severus' voice was a silken purr, and Remus repressed a shiver at the sound. 

"Good." He mustered a smile and put his hands in his pockets, his fingers closing around the remains of his chocolate; he would be needing more chocolate, a couple of glasses of wine, and a wank in the shower to help him get over this little interlude. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I think you made a good choice. Kingsley may be a little much for you to handle right now, although perhaps later, when you've had more experience, you might enjoy it, but Bill is patient and not too aggressive. He won't rush you, not that Kingsley would either, but he's a little more intense than perhaps you're ready for." He realized he was rambling, and he forced himself to stop. "At any rate, I wish you good luck." 

Without waiting to hear Severus' response, he bent to grab his satchel and hurried away, retreating to the safety and solitude of his own quarters. He wanted to forget the inappropriate feelings for Severus that had suddenly decided to bloom. He wanted to forget the kiss and how perfect it had been in spite of Severus' inexperience. But most of all, he wanted to forget that soon, Severus would lose his virginity, and that he'd never stood a chance of being the man to whom Severus gave it.

*~*~*

The knock on his door was expected, and Remus drew a deep breath, steeling himself before rising to his feet and walking towards it. He had spent most of the day readying himself for this encounter, and he only hoped that he could manage to keep himself under control until he had downed the potion and Severus was safely on his way back to the dungeons. The alternative didn't bear thinking about. Not that he _hadn't_ been thinking about it.

Gritting his teeth at the wayward direction of his thoughts, Remus opened the door, pinning a bright, false smile on his face and looking at a spot over Severus' left shoulder. "Hello, Severus, thank you for bringing the potion I'm really very busy why don't I just take that right here since I'm sure you want to get back to the..."

"You were not at dinner," Severus said, breaking into Remus' hurried speech and holding the goblet out of his reach when the werewolf would have snatched it away.

 _Bloody hell._ Remus gave mental sigh as his plans were abruptly changed. "I, er... was busy. Yes. Had the House Elves bring me something. Why don't you just give me that? I'll down it now. Lots to do, you know."

The Potions Master gave a non-committal sound, but made no move to hand Remus the steaming chalice. The strong odor of the aconite was starting to make Remus dizzy, and he frowned slightly.

"Nor were you at lunch," Severus continued conversationally. "Nor breakfast."

"Busy, like I said," Remus muttered, then sighed, looking directly at Severus for the first time, amber eyes full of mute appeal. "Er... Potion? Please?"

"It is normally considered polite to invite someone who is doing you a favor inside, Lupin," Severus said, making no move to hand over the potion. 

Either Severus had made the dose of Wolfsbane extra strong this evening, or the fact that Remus hadn't been able to eat all day from the anxiety knotting his stomach was making him weak, because all of his firm resolve to turn Severus away as quickly as humanly possible was dwindling rapidly away. It had nothing to do with the fact that Severus looked incredible in the dark blue shirt and snug fitting black trousers he was wearing, those incredibly long legs of his appearing to go on for miles. Nor did it have anything to do with the fact that the moment Remus' gaze fell on Severus' lips, the memory of their kiss the previous evening suddenly came rushing back, causing a warmth to flow over him which completely undid all of the effects of wine, chocolate, and other forms of release he had used in an attempt to remove the memory from his mind. No, it must be something else, because surely he couldn't be so weak as to be stepping back from the door of his own accord, allowing Severus to enter when he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't?

Severus raised a brow as he crossed the threshold, but otherwise didn't say anything until Remus had sighed and shut the door. At that point he finally held out the chalice, and Remus took it with hands which were none too steady.

"Thank you," he said huskily, and then drained the potion swiftly. He made to hand the vessel back to Severus, but the Potions Master had moved deeper into the room, and Remus blinked in surprise to see him standing next to the sofa. "Severus... er, not that I don't want your company, but, really, I think that--"

"I need some information," Severus replied, examining the nails of one hand before giving Remus a sideways glance.

"Information?" Remus frowned, moving towards the other man cautiously. He sat the empty goblet on a side table, then faced Severus, crossing his arms across his chest. It was a defensive gesture, and he knew it, but it was better to have his hands under control where they couldn't stray out to brush Severus' dark hair back from his face, or trace the line of jaw and lips with his fingertips, or pull him against his body so that--

"Yes, information," Severus said, thankfully startling Remus out of the erotic direction of his thoughts. "I have been doing some research, in order to make certain that I offer myself in the most pleasing manner possible."

Swallowing hard, Remus bit down on the urge to blurt out that Severus' current presentation was pleasing enough that Remus would be more than happy to shag him right here, right now. Severus wouldn't want to hear that, even if he had not made up his mind about who his first lover was to be. "Oh?" There. A single syllable that sounded nothing like _I want to lick your throat_ or _Just forget Bill and let's go to my bedroom right now_.

"In my research on physical intimacy, I discovered that the sense of smell is often as important in an encounter as sight, something of which you, with a werewolf's enhanced senses, are probably well aware. As I work with a variety of rather pungent substances all day, every day, I need to know if my scent will be pleasing to my lover. I have no desire for the experience to be ruined over something so easily rectifiable." Severus raised a brow in challenge.

Amber eyes blinked, and it took Remus a moment to find his voice. "Severus... are you asking me to _sniff_ you?"

"Yes."

Drawing a deep breath, Remus shook his head. "Sorry, the aconite is all I can smell at the moment, Severus."

"You are hardly close enough," the Potions Master responded, stepping towards Remus, black eyes inscrutable. 

Wondering what higher power he had so offended to be tormented so, Remus stood his ground as Severus moved into his personal space. With a false smile, he drew another breath. "Er... yes, very nice, Severus..."

The Potions Master swiftly unbuttoned one cuff of his shirt. "I am going to need a better analysis than that, Lupin," he drawled. Pushing the sleeve of his shirt up, he held his arm up close to Remus' face. "I have applied a few different scents on various locations. I should like your opinion on which one is the most likely to receive a favorable reaction in combination with my own natural odor."

Remus swallowed. Hard. Part of him wanted to put as much distance between he and Severus as possible, for Severus' own protection. Another part, and the one which seemed to be screaming loudest in his internal battle, wanted to rip Severus' clothes off and bury his nose _everywhere_ on that lean, tempting body, drawing in deep breaths until his senses were overwhelmed and he could smell nothing else except desire rising from Severus' pale skin. Exercising his veto power over them both, Remus sighed, bowing to the inevitable. It was his own fault, after all, for offering to help Severus in the first place. Let this be his punishment, then.

Bending down, he stopped with his nose a few centimeters above Severus' wrist, and drew in a careful breath. Severus hadn't been wrong about a werewolf's sense of smell, and Remus couldn't help the smile which rose to his lips at the citrus-y scent he detected. "You've either been peeling lemons, or running one of Albus' candies over your skin."

"Too much?" Severus asked, and Remus glanced up into the dark eyes.

"Not if you want Albus to ravish you," Remus chuckled. 

Severus gave a snort, pushing his sleeve further up his arm, and pointed firmly to the bend of his elbow. "What about this one?"

Moving his head slightly, Remus obligingly sniffed, then wrinkled his nose involuntarily. "Ugh. Sorry. Some people quite like musk, I know, but to me it always smells like a dead animal."

"Noted," The Potions Master said briskly. He moved his hand, rolling us his other sleeve and offering his wrist.

Remus decided this wasn't as bad as he had feared it would be. Really, he could get through this and keep his detachment. Then Severus could be on his way and Remus could one again go take a cold shower. 

Lower his head once more, Remus drew in a breath. "Hmmm. Rose is very nice, but too feminine, I think. You're a man, Severus. You will be intimate with a man who wants you for that reason. Best not to try to disguise what is part of your appeal in the first place.

Severus nodded, eyes hooded, and indicated the bend of his arm. 

Once again Remus sniffed, and this time he frowned, puzzled. "I smell nothing at all." He glanced up at Severus, eyes full of curiosity. "Did you use a scentlessness potion?"

"Yes," the Potions Master acknowledged. "Why, is it displeasing?"

Remus straightened, inclining his head to one side. "Not precisely. But neither is it alluring. What you read was correct, that a bad scent can be very off-putting. But a good scent, a natural one, can be very arousing." He paused, coloring slightly. "Er... some people, when aroused themselves, give off pheromones which can be most stimulating to their partner, heightening their desire almost unbearably."

"I see," Severus said, something flashing in his eyes at that.

"Yes," Remus said, straightening up with a mental sigh of relief that he had gotten through without embarrassing himself. "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance, Severus, but I'm certain you'll be fine, and Bill will be happy with anything you choose." It cost him a great deal to say that, knowing that he wouldn't be the one to ever catch the scent of an aroused Severus, or the even more intimate one of a Severus in the throes of orgasm. Damn his werewolf senses for even letting him imagine how heady that would be, the natural musk of pale skin and the tang of sweat and the pungent scent of Severus' release...

"I have one more," Severus said suddenly, one hand flashing out to capture Remus by the wrist when the werewolf made to step away. 

Remus almost groaned. The direction of his thoughts had caused his body to harden, caused the instincts of the wolf within to sharpen and come surging to the fore again, and he desperately needed for Severus to leave before Remus made a fool of himself over a man who didn't desire him.

"I don't think--" he began, but Severus stepped forward abruptly, bringing his body almost into contact with Remus', tilting his head and baring the side of his pale neck to Remus' hungry gaze.

"Tell me," Severus said, his deep voice sounding husky to Remus' ears. Surely he was imagining the almost seductive tone in the the dark voice. Wishful thinking was making him imagine a note of invitation that simply wasn't there.

He had two choices. Rip himself away from Severus now, or take a quick sniff of that incredible neck - while simultaneously resisting the urge to run his tongue along it and up to the hollow of Severus' ear - and mutter something quick and polite. Since an abrupt rejection would no doubt annoy Severus, as well as possibly give rise to some _very_ uncomfortable questions, Remus bowed to the inevitable.

Leaning forward, close but not too close, he drew a in a quick sniff, intending to pull back immediately with an inane response. But the moment that the odor there hit his nostrils, the lupine part of his nature was immediately engaged by the incredible scent. Chocolate didn't smell this good, didn't arouse him nearly as much. Neither did any other scent he could possibly remember or name, not even those of any lover he could remember at the peak of their pleasure. 

Against his will he lowered his head even closer and drew in another breath, letting the smell permeate his senses, his mouth open so that he could taste it as well, run it over his lips and tongue in order to experience it to the fullest. And again, and again, until he was almost drunk with it, the scent of Severus driving every rational thought from his mind. He wanted to wallow in Severus, rub his cheek against the pale skin and cover himself in Severus' smell, to bare more of Severus' skin until he could wallow upon it and drown in his scent.

It took Remus several moments to discover that the loud, insistent thumping he was hearing was not his own heart racing. Once identified as an almost frantic knocking at his door, his first instinct was to snarl in frustration for the interloper to be gone at once. But the interruption enough to allow his conscious mind a bit of control, and the realization that he was almost _salivating_ on Severus' skin, teeth bared as though about to bite the other man shocked him deeply. He closed his mouth abruptly, feeling exquisite pain as his teeth closed on his own tongue, a coppery tang filling his mouth and nose with the familiar taste and smell of his own blood.

Drawing back with a hiss of pain, he glanced up apologetically at Severus. "Ouch! Thorry," he said, grimacing in distaste at his slurred speech. "I jutht... oh, let me anther the door."

Pulling away from the grip Severus still had on his wrist, Remus fled to the door almost in gratitude. He hoped that Severus had noticed what he had been about to do, hadn't sensed Remus' desire to bite him and mark him, hadn't felt the arousal that still burned through Remus' body. 

Opening the door, Remus blinked in surprise at finding Harry on the other side, until he remembered that the young wizard had asked for assistance with a particularly tricky variation of a charm Remus wanted him to learn. Remus had told him to drop by later that evening for help, not expecting his encounter with Severus to end up taking quite so long - or quite the turn - as it had. Part of the werewolf was grateful to see the dark-haired boy standing there, green eyes wide with curiosity, but another part wanted to slam the door in his face and rush back to the walking temptation who was currently standing in his sitting room. Fortunately, however, Remus was fully in control once more, the throbbing pain in his tongue helping him to resist his baser urges. For the moment, at least.

"Harry... Yeth. Thorry. Theveruth brought me the pothion and I bit my tongue..." he explained weakly, gesturing for Harry to enter.

"No problem, Professor," Harry said, an inquiring look on his face as he looked first at Remus, then back at Severus before shrugging and stepping inside. "I'm here for that lesson we discussed earlier. On the Protego variant."

Harry had barely moved past him and into the room when Severus swept past them both. Turning at the threshold of the door, the Potions Master regarded Remus with a raised brow. "Thank you for your response to my question," he said. Remus was surprised to see Severus glance past him, shooting Harry a venomous look that could have petrified a basilisk. Then the dark eyes returned to Remus, once more unreadable. "I will have your next dose of Wolfsbane ready tomorrow at the normal time."

"Thankth," Remus murmured, watching with mixed feelings as Severus turned and stalked off down the hallway. His gaze was inexorably drawn to that smooth, gliding gate, and he didn't turn back inside and shut the door until Severus disappeared from view.

"Tho... thall we get tharted?" he asked, sighing and shaking his head at Harry.

"Did you bite it yourself, or did Snape do it for you?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Harry!" Remus gasped, shocked.

The green-eyed wizard merely shrugged unrepentantly. "I got the feeling from the glare I received that I had interrupted something Snape really didn't want interrupted."

"Of courth not!" the werewolf replied, then sighed. He gestured for Harry to enter the sitting room, and took a moment to stand there after Harry obeyed, leaning against the door for support as he willed his body back under control. "And that'th Profethor Thnape," he added. 

Of course Harry hadn't interrupted anything, Remus though morosely, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair morosely. There hadn't been anything _to_ interrupt, and that, in Remus' opinion, was the whole problem.

*~*~*

Since trying to avoid Severus hadn't been the least bit helpful, Remus decided to resume his usual schedule the following day. In hindsight, perhaps skipping meals hadn't been the wisest idea; he was certain that being hungry for food had contributed to being hungry for Severus, and if he hadn't been feeling weak from lack of food, he would have been able to resist the temptation the scent Severus had been wearing on his neck had offered. Yes, he told himself firmly, that had to be why his resolve had weakened, and if he faced Severus on a full stomach, he wouldn't have that problem again. 

He went to the Great Hall for breakfast, determined to get his life back to normal, and he took a seat at the table next to Severus, greeting his colleagues with a smile and a cheerful "good morning". So far, so good, he thought as he settled in his chair and reached for the sausages. 

And then it hit him. The scent. Wafting over to him and smelling far more delicious than any of the food spread out on the table before him. As the scent filled his nose and went straight to his brain -- and other areas of his body that he didn't care to think about -- he wanted nothing more than to spread _Severus_ out on the table before him and feast until he was sated at last. 

He managed to get through the meal without snapping any of his utensils in half or dragging Severus under the table, but he decided that for lunch and dinner, having something sent to his chambers might be the best idea. In fact, he was beginning to think it was best if he didn't see Severus again until after Severus had shagged Bill and turned back into the old Severus. The Severus who wore black, concealing robes; who didn't need advice on sexual matters; who was cranky and snappish and who didn't speak to Remus in a deep, silken tone that sounded like chocolate-dipped sex; and mostly importantly, who didn't didn't ask Remus to sniff him or teach him how to kiss or _anything_ that involved overlapping their personal space. 

That Severus might decide to continue shagging Bill -- or Charlie or Kingsley or someone else who was not Remus -- after he lost his virginity and thus might not turn back into the old Severus wasn't something Remus cared to think about. 

After classes had ended for the day, Remus took a shower cold enough to make him shiver even after he had toweled off, and he concentrated on the most ardor-quenching thoughts he could come up with: icebergs, stale chocolate, the time when, during his stay at Sirius' house, he walked into the kitchen and found Molly bent over the table while Arthur pounded into her and shouted, "who's your daddy". 

Thus fortified, he was able to answer the door with a polite smile when Severus arrived, although the equally polite and non-rambling greeting he'd been rehearsing was forgotten when he saw the tray Severus was bearing. 

"What's that?" he asked, curiosity replacing determined calm as he peered at the covered dishes; he reached out to lift the lid of one, but Severus shifted the tray to balance it on one arm and slapped Remus' hand, and Remus gave him a wounded look as he drew back his hand, holding it against his chest as if it had been given a grievous injury instead of a little swat. "Ow!"

"No peeking," Severus said as he swept into the room and moved to place the tray on Remus' writing desk. Picking up the steaming goblet, he held it out. "Drink your potion, and then I'll tell you what this is all about." 

That was good enough for Remus; he crossed the room and took the goblet from Severus' outstretched hand; somehow, their fingers got momentarily tangled up in the process, and Remus murmured a sheepish apology before he downed the potion, trying and failing to repress a grimace. 

"Here." Severus held out a second goblet, one that was cold and beaded with condensation when Remus took it, and a glance showed him that it contained chilled water. 

"Thank you." Remus gave him a grateful smile as he took a sip, clearing his palate of the noxious taste of the potion. Severus had never been so thoughtful before, and Remus wondered why he was being thoughtful now; he wasn't naive enough to think there _wasn't_ a reason. Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait to find out what lay behind Severus' display of consideration. 

Plucking both goblets from Remus' hands, Severus placed them on the tray again and uncovered one of the dishes, revealing small rectangular pieces of chocolate, and Remus began to salivate as the scent of the chocolate reached him. 

"I believe I mentioned that I have been doing research on physical intimacy and the art of seduction," Severus said as he reached down and picked up a piece. "Chocolate is widely believed to have aphrodisiac properties. My research also indicates that putting one's personal touch on a gift makes it dearer to the recipient." 

"That's usually the case, yes," Remus said, not taking his eyes off the chocolate. If he was meant to taste-test the chocolate for Severus, he liked this task much better already. 

"Good. Then you won't mind sampling this chocolate I made and seeing if it's a suitable offering for my lover to be." 

Remus tore his gaze away from the tempting morsels long enough to give Severus a dumbfounded stare. "You made chocolate?"

"Not from scratch," Severus replied with an elegant shrug. "I took some Honeyduke's chocolate and blended it with other things. This, for example," he continued, holding up the piece between his fingers, "is a bit of regular Honeyduke's combined with mint extract. Taste it." He pressed the chocolate lightly against Remus' lips, and Remus had just enough time to think, "He's feeding me chocolate, Merlin help me" before he instinctively parted his lips to receive the sweet. 

Severus slipped it into his mouth, one long forefinger dragging against Remus' bottom lip as he pulled his hand back, and Remus repressed a shudder that was as much due to the accidental touch as it was due to the exquisite mint chocolate melting in his mouth. 

"Ish vewy good," Remus said, nodding. He knew it was rude to talk with food in his mouth, but Severus was watching him with a look of such eager expectation that he felt badly about making him wait long enough to chew and swallow properly. He rolled the shrinking piece of chocolate around with his tongue, giving a little sigh of chocoholic bliss, and he swallowed it with regret when it had all but disappeared, licking his lips to catch any residual traces. "I like mint," he added. 

"It isn't just any mint," Severus replied with a haughty sniff. "It's a rare import -- the finest quality of mint extract one can find." 

Remus' eyebrows lifted nearly to his hairline at that. "Well, it shows. I've never tasted any mint chocolate as good as that -- and I've had plenty." 

Severus seemed mollified by that, the corners of his mouth lifting in a satisfied little smirk before he uncovered the other two dishes, revealing a bowl full of melted chocolate and a bowl full of ripe, plump strawberries. "This is dark chocolate," he said, gesturing to the melted chocolate. "I took two different kinds -- one smoother and creamier and the other with a more bittersweet edge -- and I blended them." 

"That sounds like an interesting mix." Remus' mouth was already watering as he reached for a strawberry, but once again, Severus slapped his hand, harder this time. "What? You want me to try it, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'll feed you the damned berry, you dolt," Severus said, not bothering to hide the exasperation in his voice. "The book said that feeding your lover is a seductive act, and I need practice. You don't want me to shove a strawberry up his nose by accident simply because you couldn't wait to get your paws on the chocolate, do you?"

Considering the torture Severus had put him through over the past three days, a wayward strawberry would be suitable karma, Remus thought sourly. The last thing he needed was to have _Severus_ feeding him _chocolate_ \-- his two weaknesses thrown at him at the same time, testing his resolve. 

But Severus had already chosen a fat, red berry and was dunking it in the bowl of chocolate, swirling it around to coat it. Cupping his other hand beneath it to catch the drips, he moved closer to Remus, offering the chocolate-covered end of the berry, and Remus mentally braced himself before leaning in to take a careful bite. Sweet juice exploded in his mouth, mingling with the rich, full flavor of the chocolate, and he closed his eyes, unable to hold back a moan of epicurean delight. Oh, but that was the perfect blend of bitter and smooth, and he wanted more. 

Without a second thought, he wrapped his fingers around Severus' hand, holding it still as he closed in for another bite of strawberry, flicking his tongue out to lick juice and chocolate from his lips; he didn't want to miss a single drop. It was tempting -- so very tempting -- to "accidentally" swipe his tongue along Severus' fingers as well, but he doubted Severus would appreciate that, and he didn't want to see Severus yank away his hand to wipe off the disgusting werewolf spit. 

"Do you want it all?" Severus asked, his voice oddly quiet, but Remus was too wrapped up in his chocolate bliss to notice. 

"Yes, please." He took the remains of the strawberry from Severus' hand and happily devoured it while Severus watched expressionlessly. 

"My resources say there's another excellent use for melted chocolate," Severus said after Remus had finished the strawberry. 

"Oh?"

"Yes." Dipping one slender forefinger into the bowl of dark chocolate, Severus raised it to his lips and drew it slowly into his mouth, catching and holding Remus' gaze as he sucked and lapped the chocolate off his skin, giving Remus fleeting glimpses of his pink tongue; Remus stared, mesmerized, barely able to keep his jaw from unhinging. He could only hope that he didn't start drooling and thus complete his humiliation. "They say it can be used as body paint, especially on sensitive areas."

"Er." Remus thought about drizzling dark chocolate on Severus' nipples and then lapping it off, and nearly gave himself an aneurysm. "Yes."

"Have you ever tried it?" Severus asked, his tone one of innocent curiosity. 

"Er." Remus tore his gaze away from Severus' mouth and the tiny dab of chocolate smeared at the corner of it. What was the question? Oh, right. "No. No, I've never tried it." 

"Too bad." Severus turned and began covering the dishes again. "I'll have to let you know how well it works." 

Remus realized he was clenching his fists tightly enough to leave deep grooves in his palms, and he forced himself to relax and not think of Severus licking chocolate off another man's body or letting someone else lick chocolate off his. "Right. You do that." 

Picking up the tray, Severus arched one eyebrow at him and gave him a lofty smile. "I will. Good night, Lupin."

With that, Severus swept out of Remus' quarters again, leaving Remus alone with the lingering taste of dark chocolate on his lips and a deeper hunger gnawing at him that no sweet could ever satisfy.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had been interminable, and Remus stared down at the pile of papers on his desk with an ever-increasing amount of dread. The papers were due back to the students the next day, and Remus had barely made a dent in their rather alarming numbers. But how could he focus on grading, when every time he read one of them and saw the words "Black Magic" his thoughts turned to Severus? When the innocent descriptions of garlic and aconite only served to remind him how much more pleasant Severus' scent was to him? And if he read the word chocolate one more bloody time -- immediately envisioning, of course, the sight of Severus' lips coated with the rich confection -- he just might toss the entire pile of papers against the wall. Approximately one second before he own head would follow. Repeatedly.

Damn, just when had he gotten quite so bad? Oh, right. Somewhere between the kiss and the chocolate.

Shivering at _that_ particular mental image, Remus forced his eyes back to the looping, childish scrawl on the parchment currently before him.

 _Contrary to most common superstitious beliefs, vampires don't dress entirely in flowing black,_ \-- Neither does Severus, not now -- _they don't all speak with foreign accents,_ \-- Oh, the deep tone of Severus' voice, Merlin, what it did to him -- _and they don't even all have pale skin._ \-- But Severus does, pale and smooth and perfect and how would it taste, I just want a taste --

With an unaccustomed snarl of frustration, Remus slammed down his quill, watching as the ink splattered on the parchment in large drops like blood. Red, the color of strawberries. Red, the color of Severus' lips after being kissed...

Standing so quickly that his chair fell over with a sharp thud, Remus moved away from the desk. Breathing deeply, he tried to get a hold on his wayward thoughts, and his equally wayward body which had happily followed the thoughts with the most obvious reaction. _Cold shower, freezing rain, ice cubes, Alastor in a bathing suit..._

After a few moments Remus finally felt as though he were not going to spontaneously combust, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. It was getting quite ridiculously out of hand, really. And the closer that the full moon drew, the less able Remus was going to be to keep himself from saying, or worse, _doing_ something that would give away his attraction to Severus. Either that, or he would go quite mad in the attempt.

The clock on his desk chimed six times, and Remus moved back behind his desk, looking at it in alarm. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late, and he needed to get back down to his quarters to meet Severus for the Wolfsbane. Dammit, he would have no time to compose himself, and make up some story to get Severus out and away as quickly as possible.

"You were not in your rooms," Severus' voice drawled from the doorway, and Remus looked up in surprise and chagrin to find the Potions Master gazing at him with a sardonically quirked brow. The goblet of Wolfsbane steamed in one fine-boned hand, and Remus swallowed, wishing those long, elegant fingers were wrapped around something of _his_ rather than the stem of the chalice. How would that strong, supple hand feel, stroking gently...

"No, no I wasn't. Grading. Lots of grading. For the, er... students. Right," Remus blurted out, pulling his eyes away from Severus' hand, raising them to Severus' face. There seemed to be a trace of amusement on that pale visage, and Remus gave an internal groan, knowing that he probably sounded like an idiot. He couldn't help it though, and his damnable body had responded again to his thoughts.

Remus moved to drop into his seat -- in order to hide his arousal from Severus -- realizing almost too late that said chair was still sprawled uselessly on the floor where it had fallen when he had risen so precipitously. Only the quickness of his lycanthrope reflexes kept him from making an arse of himself by falling on his, and he ground his teeth together as he flailed for a moment, regaining his balance before righting his chair and sitting down on it.

"Of course," Severus replied smoothly, entering the room. Remus looked down at the parchment, feigning an interest in the essay while not reading a word of it. He could hear Severus approaching the desk from the way his robes rustled.

Wait. Robes? Severus hadn't been wearing robes to deliver Remus' potion the last few days.

Glancing up, Remus noticed that yes, indeed, Severus was dressed in robes, elegant ones of deep sapphire blue so dark it was almost black. They covered him from neck to floor in soft, almost clinging folds, the cut making him look impossibly tall and slender, while the color made his skin look as perfect as though carved from alabaster. From the rustle of the fabric the robes had to be silk, and Remus' eyebrows lifted at that. Perhaps Severus was going out, to be dressed up so formally. Remus tried not to let the thought of that bother him.

And failed. Miserably.

Severus must be going to meet Bill. Was this the night, then? Was Severus going to leave the castle as a virgin, and return... not?

"Drink," Severus said, holding out the goblet and regarding Remus with what appeared to be a somewhat challenging expression. Remus frowned slightly, but took the goblet, downing the potion obediently. Apparently Severus was in a hurry, which for some reason Remus found quite annoying. Considering that he had been hoping to keep their encounter brief purely for his own sanity, it was very perverse that now that Severus seemed to want to hurry, that Remus contrarily felt like prolonging it.

Swallowing against the taste of the aconite, Remus grimaced, then was surprised to see that Severus was extending a square of chocolate with his other hand. Looking up, Remus took the offered confection, biting into and knowing that it would do nothing to chase away the bitter taste in his mouth. A bitterness which had absolutely nothing to do with aconite and everything to do with sheer, raging jealousy. He didn't want Severus to go, and foolish words trembled on his lips for a moment, before he sighed and dropped his eyes, clamping down hard on the lupine desire to surge up from the seat and push Severus against the nearest wall and claim what was _his_. Remus had no right to feel so possessive. And he was not going to do anything to risk his friendship with Severus, such that it was. Severus didn't want him as a lover, and that was that.

"Thank you," Remus murmured huskily, closing his eyes. Behind his lids a vision of Severus kissing Bill, then feeding Bill a rich, enrobed strawberry sprang to life, mocking him. He knew that if he didn't take a potion to sleep tonight, such visions would be the only things on his mind.

"I need you to tell me something, Lupin," Severus said, and Remus opened his eyes tiredly, feeling oddly flat and defeated.

"What is that, Severus?" he asked, wondering what torture he was going to be subjected to now. And feeling sick with himself for still feeling a bit of anticipation at the prospect.

"My researches have indicated that certain people - men, that is - seem to prefer their lovers on the hirsute side, while others have a preference for a smoother, less hairy appearance." Severus, to Remus' surprise, sat down on the edge of his desk, and began untying his shoes, dropping them to the floor. "I want your opinion on whether or not you believe that depilation is an attractive option," Severus continued, before suddenly lifting the hem of his robes and pulling it up above his knees.

Remus could help a small gasp at the movement, which revealed long, pale, shapely calves below rather attractive knees, topped with a glimpse of smooth, creamy thigh. Utterly hairless, too, the skin looking tempting enough that Remus wanted nothing more than to lean forward and run his tongue along the entire length, from ankles upward to the shadowed juncture that, while hidden from direct view, he could quite well imagine. It was all that he could do to keep from moaning at the sight and the accompanying thought, and his hands clenched on his own thighs as he clamped down hard on his reaction.

Biting down hard on the inside of his cheeks, Remus drew in a deep breath, forcing his eyes up from the incredibly tempting display. "Very nice," he managed to get out, hoping that his voice didn't sound too strangled. Damn this whole bloody situation! Damn Severus. And damn Bill. Damn Voldemort, too, while he was at it, and Albus for good measure. And of course Remus wasn't going to forget to damn himself in the process, although Severus was doing quite a fine job of that all on his own. Why didn't the man just go own to his tryst, so that Remus could begin drinking? Was Severus getting some perverse pleasure from prolonging Remus' agony?

"Do you think?" Severus asked, looking critically at his legs, twisting them from side to side and regarding the effect somewhat doubtfully. "Is the smooth look something that you normally enjoy? Or do you prefer the more natural appearance?"

"Smooth is... good." _Very good. Very damned bloody good. Bugger it. Oh wait, I can't, and that's the whole bloody problem!_

"Does it feel smooth enough?" Severus asked, looking at Remus, one brow cocked in inquiry. "I used a depilatory potion on one leg, and a spell on the other. I wish you to tell me if you can feel the difference."

"Really, Severus," Remus began, pushing his chair back. "I don't think that..."

"You said you would help," Severus said, brow drawing down into a frown. "Are you backing out now, Lupin? Time is running short, and I want to get this correct. You were the one insisting that everything should be perfect for my first time, were you not? And now that I am taking your advice you are backing out on me?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Remus wanted to snarl again, and it took a moment to get himself under enough control. "I want to help, Severus, but... is this really necessary? Really, I'm sure that Bill would be happy no matter what you chose."

"I want _your_ opinion, Lupin."

There was a very stubborn look on Severus' face, and Remus noticed that Severus' lower lip was sticking out just slightly in a pout. It was a look that Remus found amazingly attractive and sexy, and with an inner groan he gave up. "Oh, very well," he sighed. Drawing a deep, steadying breath -- and admitting to himself that he really _wanted_ to touch, despite his protestations to the contrary -- Remus lifted his hand, placing it on Severus' nearest thigh right below where the fabric of Severus' robe ended. Drawing his fingers lightly down the warm expanse of skin, Remus had to fight with himself to keep the touch impersonal, to keep from turning it into a sensual caress to see if he could get Severus to moan in reaction.

Severus' skin was finer than silk beneath his fingers, and Remus felt a tingling sensation running up his arm from the contact. He would definitely not be able to stand up to bid Severus farewell once this was over, lest he give himself away completely. Good thing he had a great deal of grading to do, because it might be days before his arousal faded enough to allow him to walk.

Well, if this were to be the one time he could touch, Remus decided to enjoy it as much as he could without it leading to assault. He memorized every contour his fingers touched, each inch of skin. Reaching Severus' ankle, Remus ran his fingers around the sharp jut of bone, then down over the top of Severus' foot. He wanted nothing more than to bend down and lap at those long, delicate toes with his tongue, but that would definitely be too much, he thought with regret.

Instead, Remus moved his fingers to Severus' other leg, this time beginning at the ankle and moving up, the motion slow and languid as he drank in the tactile sensation. Severus had legs to die for, legs to kill for, and Remus bit down hard on his tongue, using the pain to distract himself from the image of those legs, bare and perfect, wrapped around his own waist as he...

Severus hissed, and Remus thought for a moment that he had gone too far, snatching his hand away as though he had been burned from where it had been caressing lightly over Severus' knee. Alarmed, he looked into Severus' face, afraid that he would see anger creasing Severus' expression. Anger directed at him, for having pushed too far.

There was indeed a glare of temper on Severus' face, but it was directed not at Remus, but at Severus' own left arm.  
"I am summoned," Severus said, eyes lifting to Remus', glittering with something dark and deep that didn't entirely seem to be anger, but was too complex for Remus, still rattled, to properly interpret. "It seems as though the Malfoy's dinner party will have to be cancelled due to... extenuating circumstances. Were it not the Dark Lord himself, I would almost be thankful not to have to listen to Lucius' posturing for an entire evening."

"What?" Remus asked, slightly dazed. "You were on your way to the Malfoys?"

"Yes, yes," Severus replied impatiently, bending to retrieve and don his shoes. To Remus' regret, the robes fell down to cover those amazing legs, and Remus felt rather bereft at the loss. "Death Eater politics, a meaningless show of faith which is just an excuse for Lucius, as host, to act even more arrogant than usual. I hate it, but it is necessary in order to maintain my cover. But even Lucius' arrogance cannot trump a summons from his Lord and Master."

Remus nodded, as the realization that Severus _hadn't_ been going to meet Bill after all swept over him. Apparently it wasn't time yet, and Remus ruthlessly crushed the surge of ridiculous hope that knowledge gave him. He was a fool, but knowing he was one didn't make him feel any less foolish.

Severus rose to his feet, robes swirling in a rich fall about his ankles, and faced Remus. "Well?"

"Well?" Remus echoed, torn between gladness that Severus hadn't been going to meet Bill, and worry about exactly _who_ it was that Severus had to go meet instead. "Well what?"

"Which leg, Lupin," Severus asked impatiently. "Left or right?"

They both had felt wonderful, and Remus' fingers still tingled pleasantly from the contact. But Severus needed to be going, and Severus obviously was going to wait until Remus answered.

"Er... left," Remus replied, then frowned in concern. "Look, Severus... be careful?"

"Yes, yes," Severus replied impatiently, moving to the door. Remus thought that there might be slight smile on Severus' lips, which he could only take to mean that he had chosen the leg with the depilatory potion. Trust Severus to take pride in his work, even at a time like this.

Remus watched Severus go, worry overcoming any other concern. Severus' virginity was trivial in comparison to Severus' life, which was in no small amount of danger every time Severus answered Voldemort's call. Remus vowed, if Severus made it back safe and sound from this, not to be so selfish, so petty and jealous about whom it was Severus chose to give his body to. The important thing was that Severus be alive and well. Remus could live with his frustrated longing for the rest of his life, so long as he knew that Severus was safe.

*~*~*

The next evening found Remus back at in his office, working on the essays once more; he had given up trying the night before, resigning himself to telling his students that he simply hadn't finished and would hand back the essays as soon as possible. Between lust and fretfulness, trying to accomplish anything was a lost cause; instead, he summoned a House Elf and asked her to keep an eye on Severus' quarters and then inform him when Severus arrived home. It didn't stop him from worrying, but at least he wouldn't have to wait until morning to find out what had happened and whether Severus was all right. Shortly after midnight, Narli had returned to inform him that Severus was back, and when Remus questioned her about his condition, she said that he seemed tired but unharmed, and Remus thanked her and went to bed, relieved that Severus hadn't come to any serious harm.

He had debated about whether to go down to the dungeons and wait for Severus' return himself rather than ask a House Elf to do it, but he wasn't certain how well that would go over. He wasn't even certain where he stood with Severus. With anyone else, the events of the past few days would be enough to establish a friendship, or at least the beginnings of one, but this was Severus, who wasn't on the same page as most people when it came to social interaction; he wasn't even in the same book at times. Considering that Severus hadn't mentioned the possibility of including him as a candidate and had shown no signs of interest in speaking with him beyond asking his opinion on various seduction techniques, Remus didn't feel safe in assuming Severus considered him a friend. He felt more like a useful tool that would likely be discarded once Severus had what he needed.

And so Remus had sent the House Elf, and when Severus arrived with his potion, he forced himself not to abandon the essays and leap up and run to examine Severus to assure himself that Severus was indeed unharmed. Instead, he finished his last remarks at the bottom of the essay before glancing up to give Severus a polite welcoming smile. He couldn't keep himself from running his gaze over Severus from head to toe, however, looking for any signs of injury. Severus looked tired; his face was paler than usual, and there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well. His expression was closer to the habitual sour look of old as well, but Remus could hardly blame him.

Oh, to hell with it. No matter what Severus did or didn't feel for him, Remus had to face the fact that he had fallen for Severus. Hard. And he simply could not just sit there and pretend he didn't care what had happened the night before.

Dropping his quill, he rose and skirted around his desk, not bothering to hide the concern in his eyes as he approached Severus. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. "You look tired."

Severus drew himself up and arched a questioning eyebrow, his dark eyes searching Remus' face as if assessing the sincerity of his words. Remus supposed he must have passed Severus' test, because a moment later, Severus handed him the steaming goblet and then gave an insouciant little shrug. "I don't sleep well following a summons," he said. "The effort it takes to sustain my mental shields during such meetings is draining, and the subject matter is generally unsettling."

Outwardly, Remus nodded and took a deep swallow of the potion. Inwardly, however, he was jumping up and down and squealing with glee. This was the first time Severus had opened up to him to any extent, and he had a surge of hope that perhaps they could be friends once Severus had obtained all the information about sex and the art of seduction he needed.

"I respect what you're doing," he said. At the sight of Severus' eyes widening with surprise, he nodded again and added, "I mean it. There aren't many people with the strength and resolve to do what you've done without cracking under the pressure or getting caught. I don't know that I could have done it."

He let that sink in while he drained the goblet, feeling a sense of accomplishment at having rendered Severus speechless, but it was leavened with a twinge of sympathy. Had no one ever acknowledged the risk Severus was taking or his ability to maintain the role of spy?

"Don't be such a maudlin idiot, Lupin," Severus replied at last, not quite meeting Remus' eyes.

It was, Remus decided, as much of a "thank you" as he was going to get, but he could live with that. "So." He smiled again, more warmly this time. "Is there anything you want my advice on, or would you like to talk about something other than your imminent deflowering today?"

"As it happens, I do want your advice," Severus said, his tone casual as he reached out to take the goblet from Remus' hand. His long fingers brushed against Remus', and it almost seemed as if they lingered, but Remus knew that had to be his imagination. "It seems rather crass to leap straight into bed, and my research indicates that dancing is an acceptable prelude to sex."

"Let me guess," Remus said dryly. "You don't know how to dance."

"Very perceptive of you, Lupin. Your rapid deductive faculties amaze me." Severus moved to the desk and set down the goblet before folding his arms across his chest and giving Remus a challenging look. "I know you know how to dance. I've seen you do it."

"You have?" Remus stared at him, startled by this revelation. He hadn't danced in public in years -- decades, really -- and he couldn't imagine when or where Severus could have seen him.

"Yes. It was a few weeks ago. I was patrolling the halls late one night, and I heard noise coming from your classroom," Severus explained, and Remus felt heat rising in his cheeks; he knew where this was going. "When I came to investigate, I discovered that silly machine of yours blaring music while you gyrated in the aisles with a non-existent partner."

"I enjoy music and dancing," Remus said with an unapologetic shrug and smile. "I always have. I assume you don't want to learn what I was doing that night -- you want something slower, right?"

"Precisely." Severus seemed pleased that Remus understood without him having to spell it out, which both amused Remus and made him wonder exactly how much Severus meant it when he called Remus an idiot.

"Well, let's go down to the classroom, then." Remus headed for the door, beckoning for Severus to follow. "I have some records that are suitable for what you want, and there's plenty of room at the front."

As he loped down the short stairway, he ran through a mental checklist of his record collection, trying to decide which song would be best for teaching Severus how to slow-dance. It wasn't an easy decision; he had several favorites, and the thought of dancing with Severus to any of them appealed to him, but in the end, he selected an old, reliable favorite. Sliding the Glen Miller album out of its protective sleeve, he fitted it on the turntable and lowered the needle. A tap of his wand started the machine, and he approached Severus as the record crackled and then began to play.

"It's quite simple, really," he said, grasping Severus' wrists and moving his hands into place. "Just put your hands here. Yes, like that. I'll hold you like this so I can lead. Don't look at your feet; look at me and trust me to lead you."

He thought about what he had just said and realized it may be more difficult than he thought. Severus giving up control and trusting him? Difficult, if not downright unlikely. Well, they only had to get through one lesson, and since Severus had decided to trust Bill with his virginity, perhaps Bill would have better luck with the dancing as well.

"We're going to go slowly," he continued. "When you're more comfortable, we'll pick up the tempo, but for now, we'll take it a step at a time. Ready?"

Severus' fingers tightened on Remus' shoulders, and his expression was set in determined lines as he nodded. "I'm ready."

Answering Severus' nod with one of his own, Remus began to move, talking Severus through each step as they made an awkward little circle around the front of the classroom. They suffered a few missteps and trodden-on toes at first, but it wasn't long before Severus caught the rhythm of the music and the moves, and to Remus' surprise, he seemed to relax and follow Remus' lead without a fight. After a few successful circuits, Remus was beginning to relax as well; it had been far too long since he'd danced with a partner, and he had always enjoyed it. There was nothing quite like the pleasure of two people moving in perfect harmony and grace, and the fact that this was _Severus_ made it even more enjoyable.

"Care to try something a little more difficult?" he asked, raising one eyebrow in a silent challenge, and Severus tipped his chin up, his proud expression the only response Remus needed.

He quickened their pace, leading Severus through more complicated footwork, but Severus kept up, and soon Remus forgot about teaching and allowed himself to savor the pleasure of the dance itself. Somehow, he'd managed to draw Severus nearer, which was probably unwise and dangerous to boot, but he didn't care. He was entranced by the song and the feel of Severus in his arms as they danced, transported to their own little world by the music and the synchronized rhythm of their bodies.

The victrola fell silent at last, and Remus brought them to a stop with reluctance; gazing up, he saw a faint sheen of sweat on Severus' face, saw his lips were slightly parted to draw breath, as if the exertion had winded him, and it was all Remus could do not to capture his face between both hands and bring him down for a kiss.

But he couldn't do that, and so he released Severus and stepped back instead. "You caught on rather quickly," he said. "Well done."

"Your teaching skills were adequate for the occasion," Severus acknowledged, watching Remus with an odd glitter in his dark eyes that Remus didn't know how to interpret.

"Your effusive praise will bring a blush to my cheek," he replied lightly, focusing on Severus' words instead as he moved away from Severus and went to put the record back in its sleeve. "Let me know if you ever want to learn the Tango."

"I thought I was." Severus' tone was so bland that it took Remus a moment to realize that Severus had actually made a joke -- a suggestive one, at that -- and he wondered if perhaps the apocalypse was near.

Chuckling, Remus smiled and shook his head as he turned around to face Severus again. "Indeed you are -- and you've been an apt pupil indeed." His expression turned more serious as he continued. "But really, Severus, I think you're ready. I understand if you're nervous; that's perfectly normal. But you have a good grasp of what to expect and what to do, and I think now it's time for you to... well, just do it."

 _If only because I don't think I can take many more of these lessons without combusting or giving myself away,_ he thought. As much as he'd enjoyed spending time with Severus -- and as convinced as he was that it would all be over as soon as Severus went to Bill -- he didn't see the point in dragging it out. The Order needed the potion, and Remus needed to keep what vestiges remained of his pride and sanity.

"That's your advice, is it?" Severus asked, his eyes hooded and unreadable.

"Yes, it is."

"I'll bear that in mind," Severus replied coolly, and with that, he turned and swept out of the classroom, robes billowing in his wake.

Remus watched him go with regret, his spirits sagging a little. Now Severus would go off to shag Bill, leaving Remus behind, a discarded tool. He could take comfort in the few pleasant memories the past week had afforded and in the knowledge that he had served the Order, albeit in an unusual way. But that comfort was cold indeed, and he wasn't entirely certain it was worth the heavy loneliness weighing on his shoulders now that the lessons were over for good.

*~*~*

By the time for his dose of Wolfsbane arrived the following evening, Remus had managed to finally get his marking finished, mostly by sheer grim determination. Somehow he had the feeling that tonight really was _the_ night for Severus, and it had taken every bit of Remus' self discipline and control for him to stay focussed on the task at hand. No easy matter, that, not when his traitorous mind wanted to bombard him with images of Severus. Severus' long, smooth legs. Severus' lips, with a smear of chocolate at one corner. Severus' body, moving in rhythm to seductive music. Severus' body moving another way, head thrown back, pale, delectable neck bared like an offering. Severus being kissed and licked and touched and filled and brought to screaming, writhing completion...

By Bill Weasley.

Realizing he had, now that his marking was finished, allowed his thoughts to stray back to forbidden territory, Remus groaned. He had it bad, he really did, and he didn't know how he was going to survive this night. Not unless he followed up the Wolfsbane with copious amounts of any and every alcoholic beverage he could lay his hands on.

Sternly Remus forced himself back under control. Severus would be arriving any moment, and it wouldn't do for Remus to seem anything other than calm, cool, and utterly collected.

Precisely as six o'clock chimed, an owl flew in through the open classroom door, landing on Remus' desk and regarding him with a wide, unblinking stare. It appeared to be one of the school's birds, and Remus wondered if a student needed him for something. That would be good, actually, although he wished no ill on any of his pupils. But some crisis or other, no matter how minor, would provide a distraction from his mind's obsession with Severus and what Severus would be doing.

The bird dropped an envelope on Remus' desk and flew off again, without waiting for a reply or a treat. Frowning, Remus reached out and took the plain but elegant parchment envelope in his hands, reading his name written on it in Severus' distinct, elegant copperplate.

Heart pounding, Remus hesitated a moment before sliding his thumb under the seal. What could Severus possibly be owling him about?

The single sheet of parchment within contained 4 brief lines.

_Lupin -_

_I left the goblet for your Wolfsbane potion in your office yesterday. If you will bring it to my quarters, I can provide your dose for the evening. I am currently too busy with other preparations to make two trips._

_S. Snape_

Remus' heart skipped a beat. He could well imagine what those preparations were in aid of, and precisely what they entailed. Music. Candlelight. Chocolate. Severus, smooth and warm and scented...

Bringing the parchment to his nose, Remus sniffed it. It did indeed carry that arousing scent he had smelled before, the one that made him want to tear Severus' clothes off and do all manner of wicked, arousing things to that long, lean body. Smooth skin, silken beneath his fingers, pale and perfect.

With a grimace Remus crumpled the parchment in his hand, tossing it down on the desk. Well, there was no help for it; Severus obviously wasn't going to be coming up here with the potion, so Remus had no choice but to go down to the dungeons to receive it. Even though Remus would rather pull his own fingernails out than have to look upon the vision that he had, in a way, helped create and now could never touch again.

Snatching up the goblet, Remus clamped down on his wayward thoughts and stood. He could do this. He could go to the dungeons, greet Severus civilly, take his Wolfsbane, and leave. He could do it without asking questions, could do it without making comments. Do it without letting Severus ever realize that there was anything wrong with him, that Remus was jealous, that Remus wanted to be the one, not just to take Severus' virginity, but to be with him forever. He could do it without letting Severus see his pain.

Remus just hoped that he could do all of it without dying inside.

The walk to the dungeon was agony, every step of the way, but he forced himself through it, despite his mind bringing up snap shot images of what Severus and Bill would be doing later that very evening. Pale bodies flushed with desire. Eyes burning with hunger and need. Skin damp with passion. Voices crying out in completion.

After an eternity, Remus stood in front of Severus' door, although he wasn't sure if it was going to make things better or infinitely worse. He hesitated for several long moments, steeling himself, and then raised a hand and knocked.

It was only a few moments until the door opened, and Severus stood there, a shadowy, black-clad figure in the low light. "Lupin," he said, voice low and deep. Was it only Remus' imagination, or did it sound even throatier and deeper than usual? Like black velvet caressing over Remus' skin. How those two syllables could sound like a seduction was beyond Remus' understanding.

"Severus," he replied, swallowing slightly and telling his damnable libido to shut up. He held up the goblet, hoping against hope that his hand wouldn't tremble. "Er... potion? I brought the goblet, as you requested."

"So you did," Severus responded, opening the door wider and stepping back. "Come in. I have it in the back."

Remus wanted to make some excuse to wait outside, but Severus was raising a challenging brow at him. Sighing, Remus stepped inside, waiting as Severus closed the door and - paranoid, apparently - put the wards back up. Seemed like a great deal of work for a visit that would take only a few minutes, but then, Severus _was_ Head of Slytherin. It probably didn't do for him to let his guard down for even the most innocuous of reasons.

"Follow me," Severus said, leading the way into his quarters.

 _Oh, God,_ Remus thought, swallowing hard as Severus passed him. A trace of that incredible scent wafted through the air in Severus' wake, causing Remus to wish that he could hold his breath to fight the increasing arousal that he was feeling. Still, he had no choice but to trail along behind, thinking thoughts of ice and snow and Hagrid naked in order to keep himself in check.

Everything was dim, only a scattering of candles providing illumination, no doubt for romantic purposes. And it was very effective, Remus had to admit, seeing the way the low lighting glinted off of rich polished wood and threw mysterious, deep shadows over furniture and ornament alike. Glints of brass and silver and gilt reflected in the flickering light, and Remus pulled his attention back to Severus, who moved ahead of him in a faint rustle of silken robes.

Severus stopped at a sideboard, where a small cauldron simmered gently. Strangely enough, Remus couldn't smell the acrid aconite within it, and he realized with a small pang that Severus had placed a magical bubble around the cauldron so that the fumes couldn't escape into the room.

"Give me the goblet, please," Severus said, reaching out a hand toward Remus. Remus held out the goblet, and Severus' long fingers brushed warmly over his hand, causing Remus' breath to catch. Then Severus turned away, reaching into the magically shielded area and dipping up a ladle full into the vessel, before turning back to Remus. "Here, Lupin."

Remus took the goblet, again with that same brush of fingers that made him want to shiver in delight. God, but he was pathetic, he thought as he quickly downed the Wolfsbane, barely tasting the bitterness of the thick concoction. He needed to get out before he gave himself away.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said, voice somewhat rough from the harsh brew. He placed the goblet down on the sideboard, not trusting himself to withstand another brush of those warm, tempting fingers on his own. "Well, I'll be going then. I.. I..." Remus stopped, drawing a deep breath and pasting a very bright and very fake smile on his face. "I'll just being going. I see you're expecting company, and... well. Right. Good bye, Severus. Good luck."

Turning blindly, Remus took a step toward the door, making the snap decision to open the 20 year old bottle of scotch that he had received as a gift from Harry at Christmas and never opened. Remus wasn't a huge drinker by any means, but he decided that tonight would be the perfect time to start.

The sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder froze Remus in his tracks. "Lupin, I need one last piece of advice," Severus drawled from behind him. Remus shivered again at the caress of those words, and hoped that Severus hadn't felt the sensation. He couldn't believe that Severus was going to ask him yet more advice about his upcoming assignation with Bill. _Dear God,_ Remus thought with an internal grown. _What evil have I done in my life to deserve this torture?_

"Er... what is it, Severus?" Remus asked, not trusting himself to turn around. "I believe I've already given you all the advice you need. Really, you'll be fine. You've nothing to worry about."

"I need you to approve my choice of attire," came the silken reply. "I have done some research--"

"I'm sure you were very thorough," Remus replied, cutting in. His heart was hammering in his chest, heat flowing through his veins at sudden mental image he had of Severus wearing nothing but a smirk and a sardonically quirked brow. "Anything you have chosen will no doubt be... er... fine. Just fine." _Merlin, please just let me get out of here before I explode. Or turn around and tumble him to the floor right here and now._

"Lupin, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Severus said, applying pressure with his hand to turn Remus around. "Look at me."

 _I can't, I can't,_ Remus thought, almost ready to panic. He could resist Severus' attempts to turn him, could run away... but Severus had warded the damned doors!

Remus was trapped, in more ways than one.

"Fine, Severus," he ground out, turning back to face Severus, but looking at a point beyond Severus' left shoulder. Hopefully if he didn't meet that dark gaze directly, he could manage not to give everything away.

"That's better," Severus replied, raising a brow. Remus heard rather than saw Severus' hands go to his waist, and he realized with a start that the black fabric swathing Severus from neck to floor was not a normal robe.

It was a dressing gown.

Remus was certain he made a gurgle of panic, but by then it was too late. He had thought Severus was just going to hold up some item of clothing for Remus' approval; but no, it seemed as though Severus were intent on modeling it himself.

There was no way that Remus _couldn't_ watch as Severus untied the gown and pulled it from his shoulders, letting it drop into a inky spill at his feet. Nor could Remus help the hissing, indrawn breath that passed his lips as Severus bared himself to Remus' hungry, burning gaze.

Miles of pale, smooth leg above long, narrow feet and graceful ankles, which Remus remembered quite well. An equally pale chest, hairless, although Remus wasn't certain if it were from the depilatory potion or was merely Severus' natural state. Arms, throat... everything about Severus was perfect, as though he were carved out of ivory, a totem or an idol that Remus wanted to fall on his knees and worship.

"Well?" Severus asked, and Remus' eyes flew up to Severus' face, seeing the trace of doubt Severus was feeling in those dark eyes, and in the slight flush which stained Severus' high cheekbones as Remus stood, silent and staring.

Right. Clothing. The green silk boxers which rode low on Severus' hips, drawing attention to his narrow hips and setting off the shadowed depths of his navel. That was what Remus was supposed to see. And he wasn't supposed to be imagining what lay below that thin layer of fabric, forever hidden from his gaze.

"Nice, very nice," Remus said, certain his dry throat made his voice come out more ragged than it might have normally. Nice, of course, being a complete understatement, but as his gaze locked with Severus', he saw the pleased smirk which curved Severus' lips. Remus stifled a moan, certain that Severus needed no Legilimency to read the lust that must be plainly there in Remus' own eyes.

"Indeed," Severus said, stepping closer to Remus, which allowed the warm scent of his skin to reach Remus clearly. "Well then. I have the chocolate all ready in the bedroom, and this is the music." Remus was startled when Severus raised his hand, making a negligent gesture towards one shadowed corner, and a slow, sultry tune began to play. "I have prepared myself, depilation, scent, and clothing. I have learned to dance, and to kiss, and made myself as desirable as possible. Now all I need is one thing."

"Yes, yes, you have," Remus replied, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. This was it. This was where Severus showed him the door, with a thanks and a pat on the back, after tormenting Remus with everything that Remus couldn't have. "I'm sure Bill will enjoy everything immensely."

It was barely a whisper, and Remus was surprised that he could utter the words at all. But Severus heard him, and that sardonic brow arched in something that looked suspiciously like amusement.

"Weasley will not be coming here tonight, in any sense of the word," Severus drawled, taking another step. Remus stood stock-still, completely rigid, as he looked up at Severus in disbelief. Was Severus teasing him? Or trying to torment him?

"Not... not Bill?" Remus said, confused. "Kingsley, then? Or Charlie?" Remus' heart squeezed again. He had mentally prepared himself for it to be Bill, the thought of anyone else just threw his world completely off balance, and caused the jealousy to intensify.

"Neither of those estimable gentlemen will be my companion this evening," Severus continued, and Remus thought that the gleam in his eye went from amused to absolutely wicked. Dammit! Severus _was_ teasing him! The heartless bastard! Severus must have gone out and found someone else, and Remus felt himself go completely cold with dread. _Oh, God. How much more do I have to take. I don't want to know, I really don't want to know!_

"Well, I'll just be going, then," Remus said, tearing his gaze away again. "I'm sure you don't want me to be here when your... your..."

"My lover arrives?" Severus asked from behind him. "The man who will take my virginity? The person with whom I want to share my body for the first time, to have teach me about all the pleasures of the flesh, to make me cry out in ecstasy?"

"I... I..." Remus was beginning to feel like a scratched record, both from the sudden lack of ability to speak and the way his mind seemed to be stuck in a particular groove, replaying scenes of Severus in just the states Severus had described. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice so that he sounded less like a complete idiot. "Yes. That. I... should go." He turned around, giving Severus a bright, false smile. "Can you undo the wards? Then I'll be on my way."

Severus' brow arched again, and he crossed his arms over his chest -- which was rather unfortunate in Remus' opinion, as it obscured the view. But then Severus was speaking, and Remus blinked, focussing on the words.

"Why would you go?"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, feeling like a ship at sea. A high sea, no less, with big waves and wildly whipping wind, unable to find his footing on the slippery, tilting deck. "Severus, I... Er..." _I am not going to stay and watch, or offer advice, or anything else! I don't want to observe vicariously as you make love to someone else!_ Then something occurred to him. "Severus, do you feel... not safe, about whoever it is you have chosen?"

"On the contrary, I feel entirely safe." Severus look of amusement was increasing, which did nothing to help Remus' discomfiture. "Lupin, even for a Gryffindor, you are a spectacular idiot."

 _Yes, I am. You don't know the half of it,_ Remus silent agreed. "Yes, well..." he replied weakly. Remus wondered if it really where physically possible to die of frustration -- or perhaps embarrassment. Both emotion were warring within him no for supremacy, and no matter which one won, Remus lost.

Stepping even closer, close enough that Remus felt the heat of Severus' body, Severus spoke again, his voice dropping to a seductive purr. "The wards are up, aren't they?"

"Yes," Remus said, wondering what Severus' point was. Well, he could imagine _one_ point, but that wasn't helping his frustration one bit.

"And I am here..."

"Obviously," Remus replied, as Severus lifted a hand, pushing back a lock of Remus' hair. Oh, Merlin, his fingers were so warm, but Remus shivered in reaction to the delicate touch.

"And you are here..."

"Er, yes," Remus agreed, the sound almost a squeak.

"And no one else will be coming tonight... except, of course, for the two of us," Severus said, smirking at his own innuendo. "Unless you have no intention of finishing what you have started, in which case I shall hex you senseless for leading me on the way that you have. You are a dreadful tease, Lupin."

"A tease?" Remus said, mouth falling open in complete shock. " _Me?_ You, Severus Snape, are daring to call me a tease? After scents... and... and chocolate... and depilatories... and _dancing_ , and you can stand there and claim that I have been leading _you_ on? I think if anyone has been lead on here, it's me!"

Grammar and coherence seem to have fled in the face of Severus' bizarre accusation. Remus was almost sputtering in indignation at this point, but he couldn't fail to notice the evil glitter of amusement in Severus' eyes.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor, for _finally_ figuring it out!" Severus drawled, shaking his head. "I was wondering if I was going to have to smack you over the head."

Remus was dumbstruck, staring up at Severus and wondering if he had lost his mind. Or if Severus had lost his. Or if Remus was hearing things, snapping under the wishful imaginations of a mind driven into madness by extreme lust. He blinked at Severus for a moment, and then, seeing no ridicule on Severus' face, drew a deep breath as hope began to dawn within him.

"You mean... you... want me? To be the one?" Remus asked, his throat suddenly tightening. "To be your first lover?"

"Yes, yes," Severus said, waving a hand impatiently, apparently tiring of his own game. "I know that I said I did not want an idiot, but I suppose that you are not stupid so much as incredibly dense. That, I hope, is something which can be rectified." Severus paused, and looked deeply into Remus' eyes, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Remus' shoulders. "I might feel less confident about my own desirability, as much as you are trying to escape, were it not for the fact that I can see what is burning in your gaze. Well, then? I know we have all night, but I find that I am impatient. I've waited almost forty years, and now I am anxious to discover everything I have been missing."

"Well," Remus said, joy and relief and desire flooding through him as he looked up into Severus' eyes. He couldn't seem to form a more coherent reply, or even _think_ of one, and so he did something even better. Circling his hand around Severus' neck, he pulled Severus down into a soft, inquiring kiss.

The kiss began gently, but it seemed that Severus' hunger was no less than his own, for soon the kiss deepened as their tongues entwined and caressed and explored, and hands began to rove as well. Remus loved the feeling of Severus' warm, smooth skin, drinking up the sensation with his fingertips, unable to believe that this was really happening, that Severus wanted _him_.

Remus felt not only ecstatic, but also awed and humbled, and also somewhat nervous. This was more important to him than even Bill's first time, because Severus meant more. Remus wanted Severus to _be_ more, more than just a one time thing, more than even just "friends with benefits", the way Remus was with Bill and Charlie and Kingsley. Now, however, did not seem to be the time for that kind of deep talk, not when Severus' hands were buried in Remus' hair, not when Remus was feeling as though he might explode from the force of his desire.

No, now was definitely not the time for talking. Remus would just have to make this experience so good for Severus, so perfect and wonderful that Severus never even _wanted_ anyone else. Ever.

When the need to breathe forced them apart, Severus turned slightly, and led Remus toward what must be the bedroom. Remus could see more candlelight within, could see it glinting off of the wood of the bed and the dark satin of the sheets, could smell the heady scent of chocolate emanating from within. It was delicious, but not so delicious as the thought of chocolate on Severus' skin.

There was, however, one thing that Remus wanted to ask, that really, he was curious to know before they got started. Looking up at Severus, he grinned. "So... did you ever figure out the bit about top and bottom?" he asked, letting one hand stray down to squeeze one firm, rounded cheek of Severus' arse. "Did you decide which you want? I'm fine either way, so you choose your preference."

Severus smiled smugly, raising both brows as he looked down at Remus. "Haven't you learned by now, Lupin, that I do not rush into these things, nor make decisions without having fully explored all the available options? It might even take a few different experiments in order for me to be able to determine where my preference lies, so I suggest you get started immediately. I have a great deal of catching up to do and a potion to make in the morning."

Remus grinned, but the snappy comeback he was about to voice was abruptly stilled by Severus' mouth, which was absolutely fine with Remus. There would be time for discussion later, after Remus took Severus' last remaining claim to innocence. Hopefully, in the aftermath, Severus would find the offer of Remus' heart an adequate repayment.

Then Severus pulled Remus into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Remus glanced around, impressed by Severus' attention to detail; the chocolate, the candles, the satin sheets -- all very conducive to seduction. It was all unnecessary too, as far as Remus was concerned. They could be about to make love on a burlap mattress stuffed with straw, and he wouldn't have cared. All that mattered to him was Severus and making this as memorable an experience as possible. 

Leaning against the door, he watched Severus, knowing there was a feral hunger in his eyes and not caring about masking it anymore. "We can't really hear the music from in here," he said, his voice husky with arousal. 

"I think we've done enough dancing for one week," Severus replied, watching Remus in return, a flicker of desire burning in his own dark eyes. 

"Shall we sample your chocolate, then?" Remus didn't really want any; the only thing he wanted to feast upon at the moment was Severus, but if Severus would feel more comfortable going through the various preludes to sex they had discussed, Remus would somehow resist the urge to grab him and throw him on the bed. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"I am," Remus replied, pushing himself away from the door and reaching out to trail his fingertips lightly down the length of Severus' torso, sucking in a sharp breath at the feel of warm, silken skin gliding beneath them, marveling at the fact that he could do this. He could touch. He could taste. He could do everything he'd fantasized about for the past week. It was all real now, and it was almost too much for him to process. "But not for sweets." 

"Lupin..." Severus rested his hands on Remus' shoulders, not quite looking at him. "Remus..." 

"What is it?" Remus peered up at him, growing concern etched on his features. "Is something wrong?" 

Oh, please don't let him have changed his mind. Remus didn't know if he could bear coming so close to having what he wanted so badly only to have it snatched away again. 

"No. I simply find myself at something of a loss now that the moment has come, so to speak." Severus lifted his gaze, a flash of defiant determination in his eyes. "I've done as much research as possible, but it is hardly a secret that gathering information from books isn't the same as gathering practical experience." 

Ah... Remus nodded, understanding. Severus was nervous because he didn't know exactly what to do; someone else was more knowledgeable than he was in this area, and that was unsettling him. Of course it would. Severus didn't like showing weakness; he never had, and Remus knew that better than anyone still living. 

"No, it isn't." Remus let his hands come to rest on Severus' hips, tugging him closer. "But you'll do fine. Don't be afraid to explore. I _want_ you to touch me, Severus." GOD, how he wanted Severus to touch him. "If there's something you want to try, do it. If I don't like it, I'll tell you, and I want you to tell me if there's something you don't like, too." 

Severus nodded, but when he spoke again, his tone was somber. "There is one rather significant problem, however." 

"Oh?" Remus looked at him with alarm. "What is it?" 

"You are over-dressed." 

Chuckling, Remus sagged against the door with relief, and then he glanced sidelong up at Severus, his smile taking on a sultry cast. "Then why don't you help me remedy that?" 

Slipping his fingers beneath the folds of Remus' cardigan, Severus eased it over his shoulders and down his arms, and Remus let it fall to the floor, his breathing already growing shallow as he gazed up at Severus, watching him raptly. Severus was undressing him. _Severus_ was undressing _him_ , and part of him was convinced that if he didn't hold still and let the door support him, he would explode into a million pieces before they ever made it to the bed. 

He toed off his shoes as Severus began unfastening the buttons of his shirt, a sting of heat prickling in his cheeks as Severus peeled away the shirt to bare Remus' chest to his sight. He glanced furtively at Severus from beneath his lashes, hoping the scars wouldn't make Severus turn away from him, and his breath caught in his throat when Severus reached out to trace each one with his fingertips. Severus' expression was one of intense concentration as he explored, but there was no hint of revulsion, and Remus swallowed hard, a slight tremor in his fingers as he lifted his hand to caress Severus' cheek. 

More grateful for Severus' silent acceptance in the face of undeniable evidence of his curse than he could ever express in words, Remus drew Severus down for another kiss, claiming Severus' mouth with a greater hunger than ever now that he knew Severus wasn't disgusted by him. With a soft moan, Severus parted his lips and pressed Remus against the door until their bodies were aligned, and Remus echoed his moan at the feel of Severus' smooth, bare chest against his own lightly furred one. Clamping both hands on Severus' silk-clad arse, Remus pushed, letting Severus feel Remus' erection grinding against him -- and feeling Severus' in return. 

Severus wanted him. Severus was responding to his touch, to his kisses. Severus was rocking his hips in a slow, rolling rhythm, and Remus kneaded his arse and hips, matching the rhythm as he plundered Severus' mouth, feeling as if he could become addicted to the taste of Severus; that tempting scent was filling his nose, making him light-headed, as if he were drunk, and a low growl began to rumble in his chest. Severus moaned louder and clutched his back, but made no effort to pull away, and Remus broke away from the heady kiss just enough to gaze up at Severus with half-lidded eyes. 

"The full moon is tomorrow night," he said, a trace of the growl still thrumming in his voice. "The wolf is close to the surface, and sex will exacerbate the wolfishness. If that bothers you--" 

"It doesn't bother me." Severus tightened his fingers on Remus' back as if to keep him from drawing away. "I want you -- all of you -- including the wolf." 

If Remus had any doubts that he had been falling in love with Severus, they were erased at that moment. His heart melted at the words, and when it reformed, it was no longer his own but Severus', too. It was, he knew, quite possibly the most foolish thing he had let happen in a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Grasping Severus' shoulders, he whirled, turning them both until it was Severus with his back against the door. With a growl, Remus pinned him there, capturing his lips in a fierce, demanding kiss, plunging his tongue into Severus' mouth and stealing his very breath. Feral lust glittered in his eyes when he pulled back at last, and he locked his gaze with Severus' as he fell slowly to his knees. This could be his only chance to be with Severus, and he intended to make the most of it. 

Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Severus' boxers, he yanked them down to pool around Severus' ankles; Severus' cock bobbed free, jutting out hard and proud, and Remus licked his lips, anticipation and desire knotting in his belly. He wanted to touch and to taste every inch of Severus, to make him writhe, to watch him give himself over to the pleasure he had denied himself for so long. 

Drawing his wand, Remus touched it to his throat and murmured a spell. "There. That's taken care of my gag reflex." He smoothed his palms down Severus' stomach and let them come to rest on his hips. "You don't have to hold back. If you want to grab my hair or fuck my mouth, it's all right. I don't mind a little roughness." The wolf inside him reveled in it, but Severus didn't need to know that yet, lest it overwhelm him or worse, scare him off. 

Leaning forward, he curled his fingers around the base of Severus' cock and pressed a kiss to the tip before parting his lips and drawing the head into his mouth. Twin moans echoed in the room as Remus swirled his tongue around and around, savoring his first taste of Severus' warm flesh. 

Slowly, so slowly, he sheathed Severus in his mouth, his own cock throbbing with aching need. He felt like a supplicant worshiping at the altar of an ancient, primal god, and when Severus slid his fingers into Remus' hair and cradled his head in his palm, it was all the benediction Remus desired. 

Remus ran his hands up and down the length of Severus' legs at a leisurely pace, caressing the silken curve of muscle, the clean jut of ankle, the sensitive plains behind each knee. Severus had gone to the trouble of using a depilatory for him, and he wanted to show his appreciation of the effort; if his mouth hadn't been busy, he would have kissed and licked his way from ankle to hip, but that would have to wait for later. Right now, Severus was moving -- slow, tentative thrusts that made Remus want to beg for more and for harder -- and Remus didn't want to interrupt his experimentation. 

Grasping Severus' hips, he gave them a little nudge to let him know that it was all right, that he could do more if he wanted to. With a deep groan, Severus fisted his hand in Remus' hair, a move that set off flares of pure need within Remus, and he shivered as he relaxed his jaw, moaning to express his pleasure. Seeming emboldened by Remus' response, Severus tightened his fingers and quickened his pace, no longer hesitant but claiming Remus' mouth for his own pleasure. 

If he could have, Remus would have chanted a litany of "yes" and "more" and "harder, Severus, please", but all he could do was moan as he surrendered his mouth, sucking and licking as best he could under the onslaught of sensation until with a sharp cry, Severus came, his hips bucking as his emission flooded Remus' mouth. Moaning louder, Remus swallowed greedily as Severus' softened cock slipped from between his wet, rosy lips, and he sat back on his heels, gazing up at Severus and pleased by the look of relaxed satiation on Severus' usually tense face. 

"And that was just for starters," Remus said, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice. 

Severus arched one eyebrow as he stepped out of his underpants and kicked them aside. "Dare I ask what's next?" His voice was a languid purr, and it was all Remus could do not to wrestle him to the floor and shag him senseless right there on the cold stones. 

"Lie down on the bed, and you'll find out." Remus rose to his feet in one fluid, graceful motion and began stripping off the rest of his clothes while Severus sauntered over to the bed and stretched out on his back, bending one knee and lying half-turned in a way that was clearly meant to put himself on display, much to Remus' surprise and delight. 

He paused long enough to retrieve his wand before hurrying to join Severus, practically leaping onto the bed and stretching out atop Severus, burying his nose against Severus' neck. There it was -- that scent. That maddening, intoxicating scent. Instinct took over, and he nuzzled Severus' neck, growling softly. Unable to resist the temptation, he darted his tongue out, lapping as if he could somehow taste the scent that was driving him mad. It made every lupine instinct he possessed rise to the forefront, and once again, he found himself grazing his teeth along Severus' skin, poised to bite. 

This time, however, he didn't stop himself. Closing his teeth on Severus' throat, he bit down and began to suck. This evidence of their love-making would be obscured by Severus' high collars, but they would both know it was there, extending Remus' claim on him a little longer until it faded. 

"Yes..." The word was a sibilant whisper as Severus tilted his chin up, baring his throat and offering it freely. "Bite harder." He wound his long arms around Remus, clutching him tight. "Mark me." 

With a snarling growl, Remus fastened his teeth on Severus' vulnerable flesh, sucking harder, worrying the skin until he was certain he had left a livid bruise. He could feel the wolf rising, urging him to take what was his, and he wanted to -- wanted to hold Severus down and claim that long, lean body. The wolf didn't want to make love; it wanted to mate. To rut until its hunger was sated and Severus accepted that he belonged to the wolf completely. 

But Remus had spent decades battling the beast within, and he knew now was definitely not the time to let his control slip. Resting his lips beneath Severus' ear, he closed his eyes and held still as he fought back the raging need of the wolf. Only when he knew he could continue without risk did he open his eyes and purse his lips in a brief kiss before beginning to move down Severus' body, exploring with his hands and with his mouth. 

If anyone was going to lose control, he wanted it to be Severus; he wanted to see Severus unable to keep himself from moaning and thrashing beneath Remus' hands, and he would do whatever it took to make that happen. 

Teasing butterfly kisses peppered all over Severus' shoulders and chest. Discreet laps at his pebbled nipples, enough to evoke gasps but not nearly enough to satisfy. Gentle stroking of thumbs along his hipbones. Warm, wet tongue swirled in his navel. Nuzzling at the tender crease of his inner elbow. Long fingers sucked and licked. Remus devoured Severus' body, hoping he wouldn't be sent back to famine again. But if he was, he would carry the memory of this sumptuous feast with him until the end of his days. 

Severus flung out one arm, his hand crawling restlessly in the sheets as if searching for something, and he tossed his head on the pillow, biting his lip until soft gasps turned into helpless moans as Remus sampled every inch of flesh he could reach. 

Grasping his wand, Remus rolled away, giving Severus room to move. "Roll over," he instructed, and Severus obeyed immediately, watching Remus over his shoulder, dark eyes ablaze. 

After tapping Severus' hip and muttering "scourgify", Remus nudged Severus' legs apart and, grasping his arse to spread him open, bent his head and dragged his flattened tongue along Severus' crease. Severus' entire body jerked, and he let out a startled yelp, clutching the pillow tightly. 

"Do you not want me to do that?" Remus asked huskily. 

"Do it -- God, yes -- do it." 

Severus relaxed against the mattress again, willingly spreading his legs wider, and Remus smiled to himself as he bent his head again and flicked his tongue against the tight pucker, teasing. At first, Severus held still, but it wasn't long before he began to squirm, and Remus chuckled wickedly as he pushed his tongue inside Severus at last, his fingers stroking Severus' inner thigh and wandering up at a leisurely pace. This was, Remus decided, retribution for the way Severus had tormented him all week. But hearing Severus' husky cries and seeing the way Severus fisted the sheets and writhed, pushing his hips back in a silent demand for more as Remus' tongue dove in and out -- it was more temptation than Remus was capable of resisting. 

Grabbing his wand again, he conjured a handful of thick, clear gel and slicked his fingers, pressing and circling for a moment before easing just one inside. Severus' body went taut, and Remus held still, giving him time to adjust to the unfamiliar invasion, and it wasn't until Severus slowly began to relax again that Remus pushed his finger deeper, curving it just enough to stroke against the sensitive gland within, wringing a sharp cry of pleasure and surprise from Severus. 

"What the hell did you just _do_?" Severus demanded, staring over his shoulder at Remus, who didn't bother hiding his amusement. 

"That is what we call the pleasure of the prostate," he replied, stroking it again and growing even more smug when Severus' eyes rolled back in his head. 

"More." Severus collapsed, burying his face in the pillow as he lifted his hips to meet each thrust of Remus' finger. "I want more." 

"More fingers? More of this?" He rubbed his finger against the gland harder, and a shudder rippled down Severus' spine while something that sounded like "nnnghhhhh" emerged from the pillow. 

"More _you_ ", Severus said at last. 

"Severus, I think I should stretch you some more. You've never done this, and--"

Severus turned his head on the pillow so that one baleful eye was visible. 

Remus got the message. 

"Right, then," he murmured. Moving away from Severus again, he conjured another handful of gel and slicked his cock, coating it thoroughly before nudging Severus' hip. "I want to see you when you come," he said, and he noticed Severus' cheeks were pink when he rolled over onto his back again. 

Watching Remus from beneath his lashes, he bent his knees and spread his legs, and after a moment's hesitation, he held out his arms as well, beckoning. Remus' breath caught in his throat at the sight; he never expected to see Severus, of all people, offering a welcoming embrace, but he wasted no time in accepting, settling atop Severus again and sighing with quiet joy at the feel of Severus' arms winding around him and pulling him close. Nuzzling his cheek against Severus', he relaxed, arching against Severus' hands as they skimmed slowly up and down the length of his back; he wanted to stay there forever, holding Severus and being held, luxuriating in the heady sensation of Severus' hot, damp skin against his own. 

"Severus, I..." It was on the tip of his tongue to confess his desire for more than just one night, but he stopped himself before the words escaped, afraid that such a confession would shatter the mood and cause Severus to send him packing. "I'm ready if you are," he said instead, and Severus nodded. 

"I'm ready." 

Severus lifted his hips, helping Remus as he guided himself into position. He pressed the tip of his cock against Severus' entrance, and it seemed as if both of them drew in a deep breath and held it -- and then Remus pushed, and he was sliding inside Severus, who was so tight and so hot, and Remus thought he might come before he even made it all the way inside. Severus' fingers dug into his back, and Severus threw his head back, biting his lip; Remus stopped and held still, reaching out to caress Severus' cheek tenderly. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Fine." The word was clipped and terse, but Remus could see the lines of tension easing in Severus' face as his body adjusted. After a moment, Severus wrapped his long legs around Remus' hips, locking his ankles at the small of Remus' back. "Fuck me." It was a command, a challenge, and Remus wasn't about to refuse. 

With a possessive growl, he rocked his hips, sheathing himself completely before pulling back and thrusting again, setting a maddening rhythm of burying himself deep and holding. Thrust and hold. Thrust and hold. Again and again and again until they were both sweat-slick and panting and clutching each other desperately. 

"Please..." Severus' voice was hoarse, and he scrabbled frantically at Remus' back, pushing his hips up to meet each thrust eagerly. 

"Please what?" Remus held himself over Severus as he sank deep and held still once more. 

" _Fuck me_." 

The urgency in Severus' voice was Remus' undoing, and he let go at last, gasping for air as he quickened his rhythm, slamming into Severus with deep, pounding thrusts. He wasn't going to last long, and he knew it; he didn't want to come, didn't want this primal bliss to end, but all too soon, he felt pleasure-tension coiling deep within him as he drove into Severus harder, seeking refuge as well as release in Severus' tight, welcoming body until Severus' name burst from his lips as he came, spilling deep within Severus. 

Groping for his wand again, he eased out of Severus carefully and cleaned them both up; he didn't bother to ask if Severus was all right, not when Severus was hard again, his face and chest flushed with renewed arousal, and Remus didn't waste any time conjuring more lubricant and curling his fingers around Severus' cock, slicking it. Severus stared at him, wide-eyed, as he straddled Severus' hips and lowered himself, gasping and worrying his bottom lip as he impaled himself on Severus' cock until Severus was completely sheathed within him. 

God, but he didn't know which was better: the feel of Severus' tight heat surrounding him, or the feel of Severus hot, hard cock deep inside him. Bracing his hands on Severus' shoulders, he began to move, undulating his hips slowly, but picking up the tempo when he felt Severus begin to respond and move with him. Long fingers clutched his hips, digging in, and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he rode Severus mercilessly, wanting to feel Severus reach completion inside him, because of him. And then Severus' hips surged up, lifting Remus off the bed, and Severus gave a wordless cry as he drove into Remus one last time, finding release within Remus once again. 

Panting, Remus lifted up, bereft when he could no longer feel Severus inside him, and reached for his wand to cast a scourgify charm once more; sated, drained, and exhausted, he tossed his wand aside and collapsed beside Severus, rubbing his cheek against Severus' shoulder as he sprawled half-across Severus as if he could keep Severus with him that way. 

"Well," he said, keeping his tone light. "You've been thoroughly deflowered." 

"I have indeed." There was an undercurrent of amusement in Severus' voice. He paused and then added, "It was a memorable occasion." 

"I'm glad. I hoped it would be." Smiling, Remus closed his eyes and nestled closer. Severus didn't seem inclined to kick him out of bed, and Remus intended to stay as long as Severus let him. He was vaguely aware of Severus drawing the covers up around them, but he was already half-asleep by then, exhausted by their physical exertion and the days of emotional duress preceding it. He wanted to enjoy the peace of the aftermath with Severus, but his body overruled him, and soon, he was sound asleep. 

When he woke, it was to the feeling of Severus' cock buried in his arse and Severus' fingers curled around him, stroking his morning erection. At first, he thought he was having that dream again, but then he realized that this was no dream; he was already awake, and Severus really was fucking him slowly, and he moaned and pushed his hips back to encourage more. 

"You're a fast learner," he remarked, gasping as Severus shifted his angle and sent sparks skittering down Remus' spine with each thrust. 

"I am when I have incentive." 

"The potion?" 

"That too." Severus pushed deep and held there, and his hand stilled, and Remus whimpered softly at the loss of stimulation. "It will take me all day just to prepare the first stage since I have to prepare your last dose of the Wolfsbane as well." 

"I'll be here when you come back, if you want me to be. Unless this was all about lessons." Remus twisted so he could look over his shoulder, apprehension in his eyes as he awaited Severus' response. 

"It was not all about lessons, you stupid man." Severus flicked his nipple roughly, making Remus jerk and moan. "I've had this in mind ever since I discovered I needed to lose my virginity to make the blasted potion. The tricky part was trying to find out if you were interested, too." 

Remus boggled at him for a moment. "You wanted me from the start? Then what was all that nonsense about Bill?" 

"It was about you being dense and not seeing what was right in front of your face, even when it hiked up its robes and asked you to fondle its legs," Severus retorted tartly. "I was asking Mr. Weasley about his experience with you, not inviting him to my bed. Idiot Gryffindor that you are, you misread the entire situation, and I've had an uphill battle ever since. I was beginning to despair that nothing short of offering myself up naked on the Head Table with a tag around my cock reading 'Fuck Me, Lupin' would get through to you." 

Shaking his head, Remus laughed quietly and wrapped his hand around Severus', twining their fingers so they could stroke him together. "It's all sorted now," he replied, wriggling against Severus to encourage him to start moving again. "I want much more than one night, Severus." 

"Good." There was a note of smug satisfaction in Severus' voice that both amused and warmed Remus. "I still have a great deal to learn, and I find I'm only interested in having one particular teacher." He punctuated that pronouncement with a deep thrust, and Remus gasped, his arousal doubling. 

"Have me," he moaned. "Please, have me right now -- have me any time." 

Severus began to move again, faster this time, and Remus' last coherent thought before he was swept away in a rush of passion was that figuring out lessons plans for their private course of study would be the most enjoyable task of his entire life.


End file.
